Something More?
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Is there something more between Maureen and Mimi? Or have they just become really close friends? RogerMimi MoJo and MaureenMimi later on. COMPLETE.
1. Cookies

**So this idea was rolling around in my head for sometime...so i thought i would try it out. **

**It's a Mimi, Maureen fic with other characters too... it sounds good in my head but who knows how it will turn out once written. **

**I don't own RENT (As we all know) i'm just having some fun writing stoires.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something More?

Chapter 1

Mimi sat on her couch bored out of her mind, it was a Friday afternoon and Roger was in a bad mood again and wouldn't come out of his room. So she decided to call Angel. She picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Finally after about 5 rings she picked up.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel, hey it's Mimi what you doing?"

Angel giggled on the other line. "Collins stop I'm on the phone."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Sorry I didn't know you were busy."

"It's okay, what do you need?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing, I'm bored."

"Oh, well me and Collins where actually just headed out the door…" Angel was cut off when Collins picked up the phone.

"Hey Mimi, we were just headed out the living room door and into the bedroom door."

Mimi laughed. "Thanks for sharing with me."

Mimi heard Angel and Collins laughing and fighting over the phone.

"Sorry about that Mimi, Collins doesn't know how to respect people while they are on the phone… stop tickling me Collins!"

"It's okay, well I'll let you two go call me later." Mimi said.

Angel sighed. "Wait why don't you call Maureen or Mark?"

Mimi thought about it. "I think I'll go with Maureen."

Angel laughed. "Yeah, that's the more fun choice."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later bye." Angel said as she hung up the phone quickly.

Mimi didn't even get to say bye because Angel hung up so fast.

Mimi hung up the phone then picked it up again and dialed Joanne's place. After about a few rings the answering machine picked up.

"_Hi, you reached Joanne, and Maureen's we can't come to the phone right now because we are probably having sex."_ Maureen's voice said until Joanne cut her off. _"Maureen!"_ Mimi laughed as the message kept playing. _"So leave your info after the beep."_ Joanne said, _"And we will get back to you as soon as we catch our breath."_ Maureen quickly added. Mimi laughed and hung up the phone as soon as she heard the beep.

She then picked the phone up and again and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Maureen?" Mimi asked.

"Hey, Mimi what's going on?"

"Nothing, but thank god Joanne bought you a cell phone."

"Why what's wrong?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored, are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm actually on my way home."

Mimi smiled happily. "Are you close to my loft?"

"Yeah, want me to stop by?"

"Please I'm so bored I could cry."

"Well hold the water works I'm on my way." Maureen said as she hung up the phone.

Mimi hung up the phone now happy that she was actually going to have some fun. About 15mintues later Maureen was knocking on her door. Mimi jumped up and opened it.

"Come on it." Mimi said.

The diva did and she went and jumped on the couch. "So what do you want to do?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know."

Maureen walked into her kitchen. "Hey isn't it Angels birthday this weekend?"

Mimi nodded.

"Why don't we bake her some cookies or something." Maureen said cheerfully.

Mimi smiled. "Okay."

The dancer walked over to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have a recipe for chocolate chip cookies."

"Sounds delicious."

Mimi and Maureen waltzed around the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients they needed and piled them on the counter, Mimi then grabbed a big mixing bowel and placed it on the table and they started mixing all the stuff together, after they rolled the dough into small balls they put them in the oven.

"Hey Mimi look what I have left over."

Mimi turned to her after closing the over. "Maureen I thought we used all the cookie dough."

Maureen shook her head. "I saved some so we can eat it raw, you can't make cookies without eating raw cookie dough it's just not normal."

Mimi smiled as she grabbed a chunk out of her hand. "Your right." She then placed it in her mouth and savored the taste. "This is so good."

Maureen had some in her mouth too. "I know."

"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked.

Maureen walked over to the CD player she had in her loft and hit play. "Listen to music gossip."

Maureen listened to what music was playing. "You listen to tango music?"

Mimi shrugged. "I like it, it's fun."

Maureen looked at her confused. "Do you tango?"

Mimi shyly nodded.

Maureen smiled. "Me too."

"Yeah right!" Mimi said.

"Don't tell anyone, only you and Joanne know." Maureen said. "I don't want it to leak out."

Mimi stuck out her hand. "Want to tango with me?"

Maureen paused but then grabbed her hand. "Sure."

They danced for a little bit laughing at each other, while twirling around.

"Where did you learn how to tango?" Maureen asked.

"Back home, my mom signed my up for all these dancing lessons and the tango was one of them."

Maureen nodded.

"And you?"

"Joanne taught me, she came back from helping Mark fix my stage stuff and she was all obsessed about it so I let her teach me."

Mimi smiled. "Well Joanne is a very good teacher."

Maureen did some fancy dance move and dipped Mimi down and brought her back up so she was inches away from her face. "I know." Maureen said with a cocky smile.

They both stayed that close while still dancing until someone started knocking on the door.

They both pulled away. "Could you get that? I'm going to go check on our cookies." Mimi said.

Maureen smiled and made her way to the door, she opened it up and there was this tall guy standing in front of her, he wasn't hot but he was cute. He had short black spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, the guy said."

"Hi!"

"I just came to ask if you could please turn your music down, my mom is trying to sleep."

Maureen smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh yes we are very sorry."

The guy blushed as Maureen was getting friendly.

"So I haven't seen you around here did you just move in?" Maureen asked.

The guy nodded. "Last week."

"How old are you?" Maureen asked while running her hand down his arm.

"Um… 21." He said.

Maureen smiled and nodded.

"So you want to go grab some coffee sometime?" The guy asked.

Mimi then walked over after listening to the conversation. "Maureen you have a girlfriend remember?"

Maureen looked at her confused, as did the guy standing before them.

"Oh, sorry you two are dating?" The guy asked.

Mimi and Maureen both smiled at each other, and then Mimi slapped Maureen's ass. "Yep for almost 5 years now."

"Wow that's a long time. Well I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything thanks for turning the music down have a nice day." The guy said very nervously.

Maureen wrapped her arm around Mimi, "Is the bath filled?" she said so that the guy could hear her.

Mimi smiled. "It's hot and ready."

The guy watched the two as he backed away; he almost fell tripping over his two feet.

Mimi quickly shut the door and the two girls burst out laughing.

"Oh my god I wish Mark was here to get that on film!" Maureen said.

Mimi walked toward the kitchen still laughing. "Me too!"

Maureen followed her. "Are the cookies done?"

Mimi nodded, while pulling them out of the oven. Maureen walked over to her and went to grab one. She quickly threw it down when the hot cookie brunt her finger.

"OW! Stupid cookie!" Maureen shouted.

Mimi shook her head. "Well did you think I was taking them out of the freezer?"

Maureen glared at her while Mimi set the tray down on top of the oven.

Mimi took the oven mitts off and looked at Maureen who was holding her finger in a protective way. "Let me see."

Maureen shook her head. "No it hurts."

"Maureen stop being a baby, it was just a hot cookie."

Maureen pulled her hand out and Mimi grabbed her hand and started gently blowing on her finger. "Feel better?"

Maureen did feel better after having the dancer blow her sweet air on her. Then a plan grew in her mind and she smiled at Mimi.

"No." Maureen answered while grabbing a hand full of flower. "But I know what will."

"What?" Mimi asked.

Maureen threw the hand full of flower in her face, and laughed as Mimi stood there in shock.

"Maureen Johnson I'm going to get you!"

Maureen ran around the island in the kitchen so she was on the other side, while Mimi grabbed a hand full of flower and threw it at her, but Maureen was too quick and she ran away before it hit her.

Mimi then chases her around the kitchen until they both stopped. "Okay, you win I'm out of breath." Mimi said while trying to catch hers.

Maureen smiled. "Promise?"

Mimi nodded.

Maureen leaned up against the island and Mimi somehow grabbed an ice cube with out her knowing and put it down the diva's shirt.

"COLD!" Maureen shouted.

Mimi laughed as Maureen danced around trying to get the coldness out of her shirt. "I was trying to help out you're burnt finger!"

The ice cube dropped to the floor and Maureen looked up at the dancer, she charged but Mimi wasn't fast enough and Maureen grabbed her from behind wrapping her arms around her waist. She then grabbed an egg and threatened to crack it on her head.

"Don't you dare." Mimi said, she didn't want the egg to go all over her, but at the same time she didn't want Maureen to let go, she was enjoying the closeness.

"Or what?" Maureen asked with one arm around her waist and her free hand held over the dancers head with the egg.

Mimi smiled and turned around somehow knocking the diva to the ground, she then straddled her waist and grabbed the flower bag in the process.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Mimi said while grabbing a hand full of flower, she pulled her hand out of the bag and let it fall threw her fingers all over Maureen.

Maureen then smashed the egg over Mimi's chest.

Mimi gasped. "I can't believe you just did that."

Maureen rested her head on her hands and smiled wickedly up at her. "I'm unpredictable."

Mimi smiled back and they just held the gaze, they were both enjoying they're moment together. They never felt this way around one another before but they liked it.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. They both stood to there feet quickly and Mimi answered it and it was Roger.

"Hey babe." Mimi said.

"Hey." Roger said while looking into the messy loft and the egg dripping down Mimi's chest. "You and Maureen having fun?"

Mimi smiled. "Just baking cookies."

"Is you're cell phone on?" Roger asked Maureen.

"I think so why?"

"Joanne called looking for you, you should call her back she sounds worried." Roger replied.

Maureen looked at the clock. "Wow it's already 6:00pm. Well I better get going."

Maureen cleaned up in the bathroom and said her goodbyes to Roger and Mimi and left for her apartment.

Roger sat on the chair bringing Mimi in his lap. "Did you two have fun today?"

Mimi thought about it and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Tons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So let me know what you think.**

**This chapter was weak but it was just something to start things off.**


	2. The Coat

Thank you so much for the reviews, I wasn't sure how people would respond, but they inspired me to keep going.

So here is chapter 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

It was the next day, which was Friday the night of Angel's party, and Mimi was just walking around her loft thinking of something to do until then. She always got bored easily and her boyfriend didn't help much since he was as moody as a women.

She looked down on her couch and noticed that Maureen had forgot her coat; it was her black leather one. So the dancer decided to try it on. When she wrapped the coat around her she smiled at the smell. It smelt tropical; she loved that scent on Maureen. She remembered back to yesterday when Maureen had Mimi held by the waist threatening to crack the egg on her, she could smell her scent and she loved it, not to mention she was enjoying the warm embrace that Roger has recently been lacking.

Mimi in haled another whiff while bringing the coat closer to her nose, when there was a knock on her loft door that shot her back to reality.

She opened it and was surprised to see Joanne standing outside.

"Hey Joanne, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Maureen sent me over here to see if she left her…" the lawyer stopped when she noticed that Mimi was wearing her girlfriend's coat. Joanne pointed to Mimi. "That's what I came here for."

Mimi looked down. "Oh…" She took it off and handed it to Joanne. "Why didn't Maureen just come and get it?" she asked kind of disappointed.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "She hit her leg on the table and said she couldn't walk so she sent me."

Mimi laughed. "She can be quite the drama queen."

Joanne joined in on the laughter. "Tell me about it."

"Well I have to go finish getting ready for Angel's party I'll see you tonight." Joanne said as she headed out the door. "Oh and Maureen told me to tell you not to forget the cookies."

"Oh I wont." Mimi said as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Joanne's Apartment:

Joanne walked in and found Maureen in the bedroom digging around for something to wear.

"Here." Joanne said while she threw her coat at the diva.

Maureen looked up just in time for it to hit her in the face. "Thanks." She said while pulling it off of her head, she then smelt something that was familiar and that she enjoyed. She made her way out into the living room.

"Pookie did you spray this with perfume?"

Joanne looked up at her confused. "No why?"

Maureen shrugged. "It smells…vanilla."

"Well for some reason Mimi was wearing it when I went and picked it up." Joanne answered. "Maybe it's hers? Do you want me to wash it?"

"NO!" Maureen quickly answered; Joanne was now looking at her strangely probably because of how fast Maureen answered. "No…I want to wear this tonight and it wont be ready in time if you wash it."

Joanne just nodded and went back to whatever she was doing.

Maureen turned around and smiled to herself. _"Mimi was wearing my coat?"_ she shrugged it off and went to finish getting ready.

It was finally time to leave and Maureen threw on the jacket and got a hint of the vanilla again, she took it in as a smirk hit her face.

"What you smiling at honey bear?" Joanne asked.

Maureen looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Nothing."

Angel's Apartment:

Maureen and Joanne where the last ones to arrive like always, Maureen always had to be fashionably late, and she said that if they're the last ones more people would noticed them.

Maureen walked in the door. "HAPPY BIRTDAY!" she shouted as she ran to Angel and gave her a big hug.

Angel smiled brightly and hugged her back, after they let go Angel ran to Joanne and tackled her in a giant hug that almost sent her to the ground.

Joanne handed her a wrapped present, and she swiped it out of her hands and placed it with the rest of her gifts.

"Lets open presents now!" Angel said excitingly.

"Why don't we wait until after cake?" Collins said.

Angel frowned. "Alright."

Mark had his camera out and was filming around the very well decorated apartment.

He focused the camera on Mimi and Maureen. "So I heard you two tried baking?"

Mimi smiled and stood up, she walked into the kitchen and when she came back she had a plate of cookies in her hand. "It's mine and Maureen's little treat for everyone."

Collins leaned over towards Maureen. "Did you add any special ingredients? If you know what I mean?" he asked in a whisper.

Maureen smirked. "No, but I did get you a little something to calm you down after Angel's crazy drunken night." she pulled out a little baggie. With a huge smile Collins snatched the baggie out of her hands.

"You are the greatest friend I could ask for." He said while hugging her. "Me, you out on the fire escape when everyone is passed out from drinking."

Maureen nodded in agreement.

Roger stood up. "Okay, how about we start drinking!"

Everyone agreed and the rocker poured and gave everyone drinks. They all pounded them back one after another.

"Lets open gifts now…who cares about the cake." Angel said.

Everyone let her open presents, she loved all the stuff she got, and now she wanted to play a game.

Angel discussed the game to everyone while Mimi and Maureen were in the kitchen throwing away the wrapping paper.

"Well it seems like everyone liked out cookies." Mimi said while holding the plate that had one cookie left.

Maureen smiled. "It's because I did the most work."

Mimi hit her arm playfully. "You did not…I do however remember you burning your hand on one of them."

Maureen gave her a look then eyed the cookie. "Did you get to try them?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope, did you?"

"Nope…I'm so sure we made them and we didn't even try them." Maureen said.

"So who gets the last cookie?" Mimi asked.

Maureen and Mimi sprang for it but again Maureen was faster and held it in the air. "I do!"

"Not fair." Mimi said as she tried to reach up for the cookie. Mimi pushed Maureen up against the counter.

"Come on, we can split it." Mimi said as she walked closer to Maureen.

"First come first service." Maureen said.

"We were both here at the same time that saying doesn't make any sense." Mimi said while she happily pressed her body against Maureen's while reaching up for the cookie.

They were both eye-to-eye smiling at one another while Mimi slowly made her hand up Maureen's arm. But sadly their moment was ruined when a drunken Angel burst into the kitchen.

They both quickly pulled away.

"You guys come on we are playing spin the bottle!" Angel said while she ran back out of the kitchen. She then ran back in and grabbed the cookie that Maureen had dropped off the counter and stuffed it in her mouth, and then she was gone again.

Maureen and Mimi laughed. "So much for trying them out."

"That's okay we can always make more." Maureen said with a wink as she left the kitchen.

Mimi smiled and followed her out into the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle.

Maureen sat next to Joanne and the lawyer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend pulling her in tightly, Mimi sat across from them sitting on Rogers lap, Angel and Collins sat across from each other and Mark sat between Joanne and Angel with his camera so he could film the game.

They played for about a half hour and pretty much everyone kissed except Maureen and Mimi. And now everyone was really drunk apart from Collins and Maureen, they were buzzed but they were saving the rest of their soberness for something else.

Roger spun the bottle and it landed on Mimi and he happily kissed her, it lasted a long time. As Maureen watched she felt a little jealous inside, she never felt that way before when she watched Mimi and him kiss. Finally they broke apart and it was Mimi's turn to spin the bottle.

She spun it and as the bottle was turning Maureen and Mimi quickly glanced at each other but then looked away, they didn't get to kiss each all night and they both were secretly wishing that now would be the time.

Finally the bottle stopped but it was pointing at Angel.

"This should be exciting." Collins said.

Mimi and Angel both giggled and they stared kissing.

Angel spun the bottle next and it landed on Collins, and once they started kissing there was no stopping them.

"Screw the game." Maureen said as she crawled on top of Joanne and they started Making out.

Soon after Roger and Mimi where making out and Mark was left to sit alone taping everyone.

They all broke apart and drank some more until everyone was passed out; even little Marky was passed out.

So Collins and Maureen quietly made their way out side on the fire escape and smoked their fun.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Maureen asked.

Collins turned and nodded to her. "Always."

Maureen looked at him with her eyes glazed over. "I think I have a little crush on one of our friends."

Collins smiled. "Yeah it's Joanne." He said while laughing.

Maureen started laughing too as the laughter was contagious. "No it's someone else."

Collins stopped and rested his hand on her knee. "It's not me is it? Because I'm already with a girl."

Maureen laughed again. "You are with a boy and a girl."

They both started laughing again.

Collins started catching his breath. "Okay, okay…so tell me who it is…and you can't say Mark because you already dated him."

"Mimi." Maureen said bluntly.

Collins looked over at her. "Well I can see why, she is pretty hot…or maybe it's just the weed talking."

Maureen laughed. "Probably, I haven't really thought about it until now."

"And you are pretty high." Collins said.

Maureen slumped down in her chair. "I'm trusty."

Collins laid on the ground. "Me too, go get us some beers."

Maureen shook her head. "I don't want to get up."

Collins held up the bong. "There is bong water."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Soon after their laughter calmed down they both feel asleep outside.

Maureen woke up the next morning with the bright sun shining on her face, she fluttered her eyes open and was surprised when she seen Collins lying next to her. They were both still outside wrapped in each other arms. At the same time Collins started moving and he was then up. Maureen and Collins both just laid there staring at each other. Until they both started laughing.

They both sat up and looked around. "Thanks for keeping me warm Ms. Johnson."

Maureen winked at him. "Anytime."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be Mimi but I'm still just as cute as her."

Maureen slapped his arm. "Hey! That was a secret which means you can't tell anyone!"

Collins laughed. "I know, I know I'm just playing."

They both were now standing ready to go into the warm apartment.

"Besides, it's just a crush nothing serious." Maureen said before she climbed back in.

Collins just nodded as he followed.

Maureen noticed the time; it was 10am she was surprised Joanne was still sleeping. She walked by her sleeping girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead before entering the bathroom. When she came back out Joanne and Angel were up and sitting with Collins in the Kitchen.

"Hey, honeybear." Joanne said while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Are you ready to leave? I have to start working on that case or I'll never get it done before Monday."

Maureen nodded. "I just have to go get my coat and I'm ready."

Maureen made her way into the living room and looked everywhere for her coat and she couldn't find it. She slowly and quietly made her way over to the couch where Mimi was sleeping to see if she hung it on the back. She silently tiptoed her way over Roger who was sprawled out on the ground, when she reached the couch she looked around to see if it was hanging up, then when she took a glimpse at a sleeping Mimi she found what she was looking for.

Mimi was curled up under Maureen's coat using it as a blanket. The drama queen smiled to herself as she watched the dancer sleep peacefully. Instead of taking the coat she left it on her friend and put another blanket over her as well and quickly walked away before anyone could catch her doing something nice for someone else.

Joanne, Angel and Collins then walked out of the kitchen. "Did you find you're coat?"

"No," Maureen lied.

"It's okay I'll send it over if I find it." Angel said.

"Thanks." Maureen said as she gave Collins and Angel a hug goodbye.

Joanne did the same thing and they both were gone.

Collins and Angel turned to hear Mark walking out of their bedroom holding his head. "I'm never drinking again."

Collins and Angel started laughing, while Mark made his way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Roger then jolted awake and sat up looking around. "Weird I was excepting to be at the loft."

"Maybe because that's where we always drink and pass out." Collins said.

Roger stood up and nodded, he gave Mimi and kiss on the cheek and left for the kitchen. Collins followed him while Angel sat down next to Mimi who was starting to wake up.

Finally Mimi opened her eyes.

"Morning!" Angel said in a chipper voice.

Mimi smiled. "Morning."

The dancer slowly sat up. "Angel this couch is so comfortable I had the best sleep ever."

"I know, sometimes Collins and I sleep out here."

Mimi looked around and noticed that it was just them two. "Where is everyone?"

"Collins, Mark, and Roger are in the kitchen and Joanne and Maureen had to go home."

"Speaking of Maureen have you seen her coat? She couldn't find it." Angel said.

Mimi felt the warmth around her and she could smell her favorite smell again. She pulled the blanket off of her, which revealed the coat.

Angel gave her a smile. "Warm?"

Mimi nodded. "Very."

The rest of the guys came out from the kitchen; Roger sat next to Mimi wrapping his arm around her while handing her coffee.

"What's that smell?" Roger asked. "It smells…like candy."

Mimi looked at him. "It's tropical." She said as if it was even a question.

"Where is it coming from?" he asked.

"Maureen's coat." Mimi answered as she pulled it closer to her.

"Hey you found it." Collins said smiling.

Roger looked at her confused. "Why are you using it as a blanket?"

"It was the only thing close to me last night." Mimi answered.

Roger nodded while leaning toward her. "Well now I'm close." He said while kissing her on the lips.

They started making out while everyone stared in awkwardness. The kiss ended all to early for Mimi as Roger jumped up. "Okay I have to go, I have a band audition today!"

He said his goodbyes and everyone wished him luck and with that he was gone, soon after Mark left and Mimi stayed with Collins and Angel to help them clean up. And Mimi wore the coat the entire time.


	3. Warm Embrace

**Thank you, so much for the reviews it may sound weird but they inspire me to write more.**

**Anywho here is chapter 3 i hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Warm Embrace

It was Saturday night they day after Angels party and Mimi was hanging out with Collins and Angel while Roger was still at his audition. Collins was in the kitchen grading papers while Angel and Mimi were sitting on the couch together watching TV.

Mimi turned so she was facing her best friend. "Angel can I ask you something?"

Angel smiled. "Sure."

"If you were straight do you think you would ever date Maureen?" Mimi asked.

Angel was a bit shocked by the question. "Where did that come from?"

Mimi shrugged then turned back to the TV. "I don't know, just never mind."

Angel placed a hand on Mimi's knee." Sweetie, do you need to tell me something?"

Mimi looked around the room to make sure Collins wasn't around to here anything she was about to say, she then leaned closer to Angel. "Well I feel different around her."

"Is you're gay side coming out?" Angel asked with a huge grin.

Mimi let out a giggle. "Angel!"

"Well you said you feel different around her…and not to mention you are still wearing her coat."

Mimi looked down and blushed a little. "It keeps me warm…un like Roger."

"Maybe you just feel like Roger is ignoring you and the attention that Maureen is giving you is making up for what Roger isn't giving. Lets face it every girl needs some attention every now and then." Angel said.

"So are you saying I'm just attracted to Maureen because she is giving me what Roger isn't?" Mimi said almost to herself.

Angel smiled. "Probably, just talk to Roger and maybe it will make you feel better."

Mimi hugged her friend tightly and they both started watching TV again. Even though Angel kind of helped her clear things up she still found her self thinking about the diva.

About an hour later Mimi decided to go back to her loft, she was kind of tired and Roger was due back anytime now. It was 9pm when she made it back; she closed the door behind her and made her way over to the couch. She took of the coat and laid it down next to her. Before she could get comfortable Roger burst threw the door.

He made his way to the couch and threw himself down.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"I didn't get in the band!" Roger said angry.

Mimi went to hug him but he pulled away. "Roger?"

"Sorry Mimi I'm just so mad, I thought I would be able to get my life back on track again."

"It's okay, they're will always be other bands." Mimi said while placing a hand on his knee.

"I know, but I really wanted to go into this one." Roger said as he stood up.

Mimi stood up with him and finally managed to get him into a hug but it wasn't comforting it was a bit awkward for her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Why don't you stay here and we can cuddle up and watch TV?"

Roger shook his head. "No, I just really feel like being alone right now."

Roger headed for the door and turned to see the disappointed look on Mimi's face. "I'm sorry Mimi but I just need to deal with this, I promise tomorrow we will hang out all day, just me and you."

Mimi smiled. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

"I'll come down around 1pm"

Mimi smiled and waved goodbye to her boyfriend.

…

It was Sunday after noon and Mimi was waiting patiently on her couch for Roger to come down. She took a glance at the clock 1:15pm, maybe he is just running a little late. She laid down and closed her eyes for a little while when she woke up it was now 2:17pm. She was a little irritated so she decided she would go up to his loft and see what was taking him so long.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by the filmmaker. "Hey Mark is Roger here?"

"He is in his room…I only seen him come out once to go to the bathroom."

Mimi smiled weakly and made her way to his door, she gently pushed it open to find her boyfriend still sleeping.

"Roger?" She said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Roger rolled over to face her. "Mmm"

"It's after 2 I though we were just going to hang out all day, just the two of us?"

Roger pulled the covers over his head. "I don't feel like it anymore."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I know you're upset, maybe if you just got out of the loft you would feel better…we can even take a shower together." She said seductively.

"Not now okay Mimi, just leave me alone." Roger said as he rolled over to face away from Mimi.

The dancer placed a hand on his leg. "Are you sure?"

"I said no, now just go." Roger said a bit hasher this time.

Mimi quickly removed her hand and stood up, she left the room and entered the living area to find Mark playing with his camera.

"How'd it go?" Mark asked while looking up from his work.

Mimi walked past him and made her way to the exit. "Make sure you buy your friend there some Midol for when he is awake."

Mark smiled faintly as he watched Mimi slam the loft door shut.

When Mimi returned to her loft she saw that she had a new message, so she hit the play button.

"_Hey Mimi, it's Maureen."_ A sudden smile crept on Mimi's face. _"Angel told me that you had my coat…again."_ Maureen said with a laugh. _"So if you just give me a call when you get this I'll come over and pick it up…I'll be home all day watching Joanne do her boring law stuff. Well I guess I see you later bye."_

Mimi quickly picked up the phone and dialed Maureen's number. The drama queen picked up and answered with a chipper voice. They talked for a few minutes then Mimi hung up the phone and sat on the couch while she waited for Maureen to come over.

20mintues later Maureen was banging on the door. Mimi pulled it open and let her friend in. They both walked over to were the coat was. Maureen quickly put it on as she was just in a t-shirt and it was a chilly October day.

"Warm?" Mimi asked.

"Very, I love this coat." Maureen said.

"I know I used it as a blanket last night." Mimi admitted.

Maureen smiled at her. "So were is the rock star?"

Mimi shrugged. "Who cares."

Maureen sat down. "You two fighting?"

Mimi sat next to her. "No…it's just that he can be really moody and sometimes I feel like he doesn't want me around."

Maureen put a hand on Mimi's knee. "That's Roger for you."

Maureen and Mimi sat there staring at each other, and all Maureen was thinking about was how she would always want Mimi around if they were dating.

"So enough about Roger how is Joanne?" Mimi asked wanting to change the subject.

Maureen fell back against the couch. "Boring! She just sits at the kitchen table all day typing away on her laptop."

Mimi let out a laugh. "Its apart of her job."

"I know but can't she take a break to be with me?" Maureen asked.

Mimi wrapped a supportive arm around Maureen's shoulder; her mind was in the same state of Maureen's. Thinking about how if she were Joanne she would always take breaks for her just to be in her arms.

Mimi rested her head on the diva's shoulder and they both sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Maureen?"

Maureen looked down. "Yes?"

"Whatever happened to that motorcycle you came riding in on for you're protest?"

Maureen frowned. "Joanne made me put it away."

Mimi sat up straight to face her better. "Do you still have it?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah it's in storage. Joanne doesn't like me riding around on it…apparently it's to "dangerous".

"Well you want to go get it since there is nothing else to do?" Mimi asked with an evil smile.

Maureen returned the smile. "Hell yeah I do!"

They both jumped up and dashed out of the loft. They yelled for a taxi and Maureen told the diver their destination. After about 15mintues they pulled up into a place that had about 20 different garage type buildings. They both jumped out of the taxi and paid the driver. Mimi followed Maureen as she walked them to a garage door.

"How long did you guys have this for?" Mimi asked as she watched Maureen open the door.

"I don't about a year, it was getting to cluttered in the apartment so she rented this out." Maureen answered.

Maureen's eyes widen when she spotted her bike, she walked over to it and slid her hand over the seat making it's way up to the handlebars. "Hello baby I'm here to take you for a ride."

Mimi smiled at how Maureen was acting toward the bike; she thought it was so cute. "So lets get this baby going!"

Maureen grinned up at Mimi as she sat on the bike. She put on a helmet, while handing the dancer an extra one.

"So where do I sit?" Mimi asked.

Maureen looked behind her. "On the back…unless you want to drive?"

"I don't know how." Mimi said.

"Well then sit behind me." Maureen said with a giggle.

Mimi put her helmet on and made her way to the bike, Maureen slowly pulled the bike out of the garage, and she shut the door and sat back in front of Mimi.

"Okay you ready?" Maureen asked.

"I was born ready!" Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist.

Maureen smiled at the dancers touch, she started the bike up and put her hands on the handlebars and they were soon speeding down the road. Maureen sped up a little and she felt Mimi wrap her arms tighter around her while pulling they're bodies closer together.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Maureen shouted so Mimi could hear her.

"Never!" Mimi shouted as she pulled their bodies even closer.

They were driving for a half hour and they both didn't want it to end. Maureen loved having someone on the back with her but Joanne would never even give the motorcycle a chance and now she had Mimi holding on tightly as Maureen cursed around New York. Mimi was taking pleasure in this moment as well, she has never been on a motorcycle in her life and she was happy her first experience was with Maureen.

Maureen pulled off the road and into an empty parking lot and parked. They both jumped off of the bike and stretched.

"That was fun." Mimi said with a huge smile.

"I know, I'm so glad we took it out for a ride. I haven't driven that thing since my protest." Maureen said while walking over to a picnic table.

Mimi joined her and they both gazed out into the open field. "When did you get your license?"

"When I was 18…my step dad taught me how to ride." Maureen answered.

Mimi looked at her surprised. "You're step dad?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah he was awesome way better then my real dad."

"Normally it's the step dad the daughters hate."

"I know, but my real dad was an ass hole and my mom knew it, but she made me go visit him on weekends anyways. So my step dad taught me how to ride a motorcycle so I could leave anytime I wanted to."

"I thought you're dad came to you're engagement party thingy?" Mimi asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Nope that was my step-dad I would never invite my real dad anywhere near me."

Mimi placed a hand on Maureen's knee. "Well you're step dad sounds like a really nice guy."

Maureen smiled. "He sure is, he even bought me that bike so I could get out of our shit hole town. And when I'm riding this it feels like nothing in the world can stop me, it's just me and the road…and I also feel like that when I'm acting of course."

Maureen felt her eyes tearing up; she was feeling comfortable with Mimi right now something she never felt before with her. But Maureen quickly stood up and changed the subject, she hated talking about her past it made her feel vulnerable and she didn't want that.

"So what about you?" Maureen asked.

Mimi smiled at how Maureen was trying to change the subject. "It's a long story I think it can wait until after you give me a lesson on how to drive this thing."

Maureen grinned as she led the dancer over to her bike. "Okay we will do a simple lesson around the parking lot."

Mimi nodded as she climbed on the bike. "So what now?"

"Put you're hands on the handlebars and hold the bike up with your legs." Maureen said.

Mimi did just as she was told. "Wow this bike is heavy, think you can hop on and help me hold it up?"

Maureen rolled her eyes playfully and jumped on the bike behind the dancer. "Okay I'll hold the bike up, you bring your legs up and rest them on those."

Mimi did just what she said. "Okay now can I start it up?"

Maureen nodded, and Mimi started the engine.

"Okay I'm going to lift my feet up and you turn that thing on the handle and we will go." Maureen said.

Mimi nodded and as soon as she seen Maureen's feet up she turned the thing. Everything was going good until Mimi lost control of the steering. But Maureen quickly put her feet down and stopped them while laughing.

"Maybe we should put our helmets on." Mimi said a little shaky

Maureen let out a laugh. "No it's okay I'll help you steer this time."

Mimi nodded. "Okay."

Mimi felt Maureen move closer to her and she could smell her perfume again. She then felt Maureen slowly and gently slide her arms down hers until they reached the handlebars. Their hands were now side by side and Mimi leaned back so she was more into Maureen's arms. Maureen brought her mouth to Mimi's left ear.

"Okay, we will start off slow." Maureen said in almost a whisper.

Sparks went threw the dancers spine as she felt Maureen's warm breath on her ear. Maureen then turned the gas thing and they were safety driving around the parking lot.

Mimi leaned back some more so that their cheeks where almost touching. "This is fun."

Maureen didn't say anything; she smiled as the two enjoyed their moment together.

Hours went by and Mimi and Maureen didn't even noticed because they were having so much fun. They rode around the parking lot some more, and then they took a break and talked about life, and their friends. And then they were interpreted by Maureen's cell phone.

Mimi could tell it was Joanne because Maureen was starting to yell into the phone trying to explain that she was just with Mimi and that she wasn't cheating. Maureen hung up the phone and looked toward Mimi.

"It looks like our fun is going to have to end here. Joanne is worried about me and I guess Roger is looking for you."

"I'm surprised Roger actually cares." Mimi said.

Maureen laughed as she hopped off the picnic table and waltzed her way to the bike. She turned to face Mimi with her face beaming.

"You want to drive home?"

Mimi looked at her shocked. "Oh no, I do not trust myself to go on the road yet."

Maureen laughed as she threw Mimi her helmet. They both climbed on the bike and Mimi had her arms firmly wrapped around Maureen's waist.

Maureen started the bike and they were on their way home.

Mimi leaned in closer to the diva. "Maureen, can you take the long way home?"

Maureen nodded as she turned down a road that was a way from the loft. Mimi smiled to herself; she missed having Roger close to her. And since he wasn't able to give Mimi that comfort she was truly glad that she had Maureen's warm embrace to hang onto so she wanted to make it last as long as she could.


	4. Attraction

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4

Attraction

It was a Wednesday morning and Maureen was lying on the couch watching TV although she wasn't really paying attention, all she kept thinking about was her and Mimi's motorcycle adventure. She only thought she had a crush before but now she knew for sure she was starting to like Mimi more then just a friend. She knew the moment she felt the dancers arms around her waist.

But it's not like she could act on it, Mimi was dating Roger and Maureen was dating Joanne…and the worst part was that they were all friends. Besides that she already cheated on Mark she can't exactly cheat on Joanne she still loves her…right? But the way Mimi was getting all close with her was driving her nuts…but Mimi is straight…but why was she getting so touchy feely?

Maureen was pulled out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She sat up from the couch and answered. It was Angel she wanted Maureen to come over and help her clean because her and Collins were having a Life Support meeting there tonight. So Maureen agreed hoping it would ease her mind a little.

Maureen reached the door and before she could knock Angel swung it open and of course greeted her with a hug.

"So happy you could come." Angel said while leading her inside. "It's just me you and Mimi."

Maureen saw Mimi sorting threw some clothes on the couch; they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Where is everyone else?" Maureen asked.

"Collins is at school, Mark made Roger go with him to film and you already know Joanne is at work…so that just leave us!" Angel said in an all to happy voice.

Maureen smiled. "Great…so what do you want me to do?"

"You can swiffer, I'm going to dust and Mimi is going threw some of my old clothes to see if she wants any…then we will go from there."

Maureen nodded as she grabbed the cleaning tool from Angel's hand. After about 5mintues of silence Maureen finally cracked.

"Hey Angel can we put on some music?" Maureen asked.

"Sure…the CD player is just over there help yourself." Angel said.

Mimi jumped up off the couch and ran to the CD player before Maureen. "I get to pick the music."

Maureen walked over to her with a sly smile. "You think so do you?"

"Yup, in the words of you, first come first serve."

"Well." Maureen began. "It looks like I'm going to be the first one to press the button."

Mimi looked at her confused, and then she felt Maureen's hands around her waist and the diva pulled her away from the CD player. Once Mimi was out of the way Maureen made her way back to press play, but Mimi was quick today and grabbed her arms and pulled them so they were behind Maureen's back.

"Not today." Mimi said as she pulled Maureen backwards.

Maureen freed herself and stared running back for the CD player but Mimi chased her and jumped on her back so she was in a piggyback position.

Angel stopped what she was doing and laughed at her friends who were playing around.

"Calm down kids, I'll pick the music." Angel said while pressing play on the player.

Maureen and Mimi stayed like that until they heard good music coming from the radio. Maureen let go of Mimi and then they started dancing.

Mimi reached out her hand. "Angel want to dance with us?"

Angel smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I want to get this cleaning done before Collins gets home."

Maureen grabbed Mimi's hand and spun her around. "Okay, we will help as soon as this song is done."

Angel smiled and nodded as she watched how Mimi and Maureen were interacting with each other…it was different but she didn't put to much thought into it as she was to worried about getting the apartment clean.

About an hour later the three of them managed to get the whole apartment clean and now all they needed to do was put some boxes away.

"So what are we going to do with these?" Mimi asked while sitting on one of the boxes.

Angel thought about it. "I think I'm going to put them in our room closet.

"Thats easy." Maureen said a bit to early.

"On the top shelf." Angel added.

Maureen and Mimi looked at her surprised. "How are we going to get them up there?"

"Uh lift them." Angel said as if they were dumb. "We can do it, they aren't that heavy."

Maureen sat up while picking up a box and walked into Angel's bedroom. "If you say so."

Angel followed with a box in hand. "Oh I know so."

They brought all five boxes in the room and a chair to help them reach the shelf.

"Okay, Maureen you stand on the chair and me and Mimi will hand them to you and you put them on the shelf."

Maureen smiled and hopped on the chair. "Start passing."

Angel gave her the first box and Maureen reached up placing the box on the shelf while doing so her shirt slid up her stomach and it was very muscular in a women sort of way, along with her surprisingly well toned arms.

Mimi sat there in her glory while checking the diva out; she didn't even notice Angel smiling at her.

Maureen turned back to face them which brought Mimi back to herself.

"So Maureen tell us, when did you get such a fit body?" Angel asked.

Maureen had a huge smile on her face. "Checking me out now are we?"

"Don't be to flattered… I just never knew you cared to work out." Angel responded.

Maureen shrugged. "Joanne makes me run with her every morning."

Mimi and Angel started laughing. "You get up in the morning?"

Maureen nodded. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you sleep in until like noon on the weekends." Mimi replied.

"Because I get up at 6 everyday during the week to run with Joanne."

"I never thought I would say this about you, but Joanne has you whipped." Angel said with a giggle.

Maureen's mouth dropped open. "She does not have me whipped…the reason I even get up with her is because she gives me a reward at the end of the week." A smirk crept on her face. "If you know what I mean."

Angel and Mimi both covered their ears. "Okay we heard enough, just take this box and lets change the subject."

It was Mimi's turn to hand Maureen a box and when they did their hands touched and they both smiled at one another, they both stared at each other until Maureen had to turn around and put the box up on the shef. Mimi kept her eyes on her the entire time.

Angel leaned over to her best friends ear. "Like what you see?" She asked so Maureen couldn't hear her.

Mimi snapped out of it. "What? Oh just making sure she doesn't fall." Mimi lied as she turned to face away from Angel.

Angel just nodded she was pretty sure that Mimi was feeling something toward Maureen and it was starting to turn into a more then just friends emotion.

They finally got all the boxes on the shelf and when Maureen was about to jump down she lost her balance which made her tumble forward right into Mimi of course, they both spun around and the diva fell on the bed pulling Mimi down on top of her. Angel jumped out of the way catching everything that the two had knocked over.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes just looking at each other, both wanting to act on the intimacy moment they were having, but they both knew they couldn't so they quickly sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down with me." Maureen said. "But thanks for catching me." She added with a smile.

Mimi returned the smile. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Angel couldn't help but grin as she watched her two friends, she did love Roger and Joanne to death but she couldn't help but think of Maureen and Mimi as a couple and she thought it was so cute.

"Come on you guys lets go grab a drink." Angel said.

They all headed out of the room and sat around the kitchen just drinking and talking, until it was time to leave. Mimi went home because she had to work and Maureen went home hoping she was going to get some from Joanne.

Joanne's Apartment:

It was 8:00pm and Maureen was bugging the shit out of Joanne, all the lawyer wanted to do was lay down and have a peaceful night.

"Come on pookie, its the first night where you don't have to work on a case, don't you want to play with me?"

"Maureen I'm just to tired tonight I've been at work all day what did you do?"

Maureen sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "A lot actually, I helped Angel clean her apartment and had to lift these huge boxes."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Sounds productive."

"Oh and what did you do? Sit at a desk all day and hear people bitch about how they need to sue someone because they're hair dresser cut their hair to short?"

Joanne sat up from the couch. "I do more then just that, unlike you're lazy ass who sits at home every day and is to lazy to go find a decent job."

Maureen was getting heated and she was now standing. "I'm an actress it's hard for me to get a job!"

Joanne was still sitting but she was clearly angry. "That's because you don't even try!"

Maureen threw her hands in the air and grabbed her coat. "Whatever I don't need this right now."

Maureen slammed the door shut and she was now walking around New York City. She didn't know how long she had been walking for but when she looked up she saw the sign for the Cat Scratch club. She remembered that Mimi was working tonight; she had nothing better to do so she decided to go in.

Maureen made her way to one of the tables and ordered a drink. When she looked up at the stage the sight of Mimi almost took her breath away. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her and Roger used to come here and watch Mimi and Maureen would never think of Mimi that way, but tonight was different. Her eyes focused on her perfect stomach, then they shifted to her wonderful legs, then back up to her nice dark eyes. She quickly looked away when Mimi noticed her.

Mimi couldn't help but smile as she seen Maureen look down. _"Was the drama queen actually blushing?" _

When Maureen looked back up Mimi gave her a little wave, and Maureen nodded her head in the hello manner.

When Mimi's shift was over she got dressed into her normal clothes and made her way to Maureen's table.

Maureen was sitting there just staring at her drink when someone touched her shoulder, which startled her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Mimi.

"Would you like a lap dance?" Mimi said jokingly as she sat across from Maureen.

Maureen let out a giggle as she took a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

Maureen now downed the rest of her beverage, when she set the empty glass down she let out a sigh. "Joanne and I had a little fight and I had to get out of there."

Mimi nodded. "I'm sure you two will work it out, you always do."

Maureen smiled then jumped up. "I know, now what do you say we get out of here and do something else."

Mimi eagerly jumped up and looped arms with Maureen. "Where to?"

"I haven't thought that far yet." Maureen said as she led them both out of the bar.

Mimi didn't really care what they did, she was just happy that she would get to spend time with Maureen. She was so joyful that she totally forgot about her plans with Roger.

They both walked down the street together with their arms still looped when Maureen stopped then in front of a bar.

Mimi looked up then back at Maureen. "Isn't this where that women in rubber was flirting with you?"

Maureen nodded. "Do you want to go in?"

Mimi opened the door and walked inside and turned around to face her. "I would love to."

They both made their way past the crowds and to the bar, and they did shots together. They were getting pretty drunk by this time. Then some girl was whispering in Maureen's ear and Mimi was kind of feeling a bit of jealousy sneak up on her.

The girl pulled away and Mimi felt a little better until the girl shouted something she didn't want to hear to the bartender. "BODY SHOT!"

Mimi watched as the bartender helped Maureen onto the bar, Maureen laid down and pulled up her shirt. The bartender poured some tequila on her stomach and the girl put some salt on her own wrist, then Maureen stuck a lemon in her mouth.

Mimi was a bit furious; she was now starting to know why Joanne would always get mad at her. She watched as the tall blonde licked the liquid from the diva's stomach, and then she licked her wrist then went for the lemon that was between Maureen's lips. Everyone cheered as the girl kept the alcohol down.

Maureen sat up pulling her shirt down with her, but Mimi walked over and pushed the drama queen down, she eyed the bartender. "Another body shot."

Maureen looked at her a little surprised, she knew Mimi had her crazy times but she never thought she herself would get to experience them. She felt Mimi pull up her shirt, then instead of putting the salt on her own wrist Mimi put a trail of it on Maureen's neck. And put the lemon in between Maureen's lips.

The bartender drizzled the liquid over Maureen's stomach and as soon as he pulled away Mimi began licking it all up making sure she didn't miss a drop, she then made her way to Maureen's neck and lick the salt clean off of her, then went for the lemon. Maureen's body went numb when she felt the dancer do all that, she couldn't believe it. It was almost like a fantasy come true…the only difference was it was a PG 13 fantasy.

When Mimi pulled away she had the biggest smile on her face, as did Maureen. Then Mimi felt someone push her. Mimi turned around and it was that blonde who took the first shot.

"You slut, she was mine!" The blonde shouted.

Mimi pushed her back. "I know her better."

Maureen jumped off the table, she was so turned on right now and was even more turned on that two girl where fighting over her. She stood between the two separating them. "Just calm down…I have a girlfriend."

The girl then slapped Maureen in the face. "Ow!"

The blonde looked at the two. "No wonder why you're both friends, you are both sluts!"

With that the blonde took off to the dance floor and started dancing with 3 different people.

Mimi placed her hands on both sides of Maureen's face. "Are you okay?"

Maureen nodded. "Lets just leave."

Maureen grabbed Mimi's hand and led them out of the bar.

"Well that was interesting." Maureen said while stilling holding her face.

Mimi started laughing. "Tell me about it."

Maureen glared at her. "This isn't funny I got hit."

"Better you then me." Mimi said with a giggle.

Maureen let out a little chuckle. "I hope it doesn't ruin my pretty face."

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully. "Nothing can ruin that face." She said while poking Maureen's stomach.

"Uh that tickles." Maureen said.

"What this?" Mimi said while she did it again.

Maureen held her hands, but Mimi freed them and started tickling her again. "It didn't tickle when my tongue was running along it."

"That' was different." Maureen said threw laughter.

Mimi kept on tickling her while Maureen was begging her to stop, they where pinned up against the wall. Then Maureen finally got a hold of Mimi's hands, she intertwined their fingers together and again they stopped to stare into each other's eyes. But as luck would have it Maureen's cell phone began to ring.

Maureen reached in her pocket, she looked and there were about 10 missed calls, 6 from Joanne and 4 from Roger.

"Well it looks like our lovers are trying to find us." Maureen said while answering the phone.

Maureen talked to Joanne for a few and told her she was coming home. She hung up and looped arms with Mimi.

"I'll walk you home." Maureen said.

Mimi smiled at the nice gesture, and the fact that she would at least get to be with Maureen a little bit longer.

They reached the building, and they both hugged goodbye both sad that they couldn't spend more time with each other. They both knew they wanted to be with one another the only thing that was stopping them was the thought of Joanne and Roger.


	5. Confused

**Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter, i had to re-write it like 10thousand times because i didnt like it...i'm still not even sure of it. I wanted to show that Mimi and Maureen still like Roger and Joanne...but also show that they both like each other...i dont know, it was just hard for me for some reason...and i dont think i pulled it off very good in this chapter but i'm sick of re-writing so this is it! **

**Thanks for reviews i love em!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Confused

Mimi slowly made her way into her loft, when she opened the door Roger was sitting on the couch arms folded with an angry face. He looked up and his eyes met with Mimi's.

"Where have you been?" Roger asked.

Mimi shut the door and joined him on the couch. "Out."

Roger glared at her. "Just out? Did you forget that we had plans tonight?"

"Don't get all mad at me, you ditched me the other day because you were in one of your moods."

"So you did this to get back at me…real mature Mimi."

Mimi now crossed her arms and fell against the couch. "I just forgot that's all."

"So where did you go?" Roger asked.

"I was out with Maureen."

"You're always out with Maureen these days."

"Because she is my friend!"

"Well I'm your boyfriend."

"Well it would help if you acted like it sometimes." Mimi said under her breath but Roger was still able to hear it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mimi turned to face him. "It just seems like you're never there anymore, I feel like you don't even want me around."

Roger took in a deep breath and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I just have been in a weird place."

"Well you're going to have to snap out of it soon, I'm getting sick if it."

Roger sat straight up. "I just like dealing with things on my own can't you understand that."

"I do, but it also feels good to share what you're feeling…Roger I'm your girlfriend you don't have to be scared to talk to me."

"I know but it's hard for me." Roger said.

Mimi rolled her eyes; she was too tired to fight right now. "Whatever can we just talk tomorrow I'm exhausted."

Roger nodded and left Mimi lying on the couch. Mimi watched as Roger walked out of her loft, she was at least hoping he would stay with her. It made her mad that he wouldn't even lay with her anymore; he changed a lot since they got back together. Maureen would have lain with her, right after Mimi thought of Maureen all angry thoughts left her head and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Joanne's:

Maureen walked in the apartment, it was quiet and there was a light on in the living room so she figured Joanne was probably up waiting for her like usual. She walked in and was surprised to find that the lawyer wasn't there. She then noticed a note on the couch. Maureen walked over and held the note up so she could read it.

"_As you can see I made you a bed on the couch, you can sleep out here tonight we will talk to tomorrow." _

_Joanne_

Maureen crumbled the note up and threw it on the ground, she was going to go and wake Joanne up but she was too tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep. She threw herself on the couch, and normally when she got into fights with Joanne she would think of ways to make her happy again, but Maureen couldn't help but think of Mimi. She just kept replaying the body shot part over in her mind until she was asleep.

…

The Loft (The next day)

Mimi walked in the loft to find Roger sitting on the couch strumming his guitar. The rocker looked up and smiled.

"Hey, want to come sit down I have to tell you something."

Mimi smiled and joined him. "What's going on?"

"Well I was thinking, and you're right I haven't really been boyfriend martial lately so whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it." Roger said with a smile. "I'll take you on a date, I'll cook you dinner."

Mimi laughed. "To be honest Roger, all I want to do is cuddle with you on this couch."

Roger moved his guitar. "Then cuddling I shall do."

Roger wrapped his arms around her and they both laid together watching TV. Mimi was really happy; but if she was actually happy lying with Roger why was she wishing that it were Maureen she was lying with.

Joanne's:

Joanne walked in the apartment and was surprised she didn't see Maureen anywhere. Joanne set her stuff down and sat at the kitchen table. _"Maureen knew I wanted to talk to her, why isn't she here?" _The more Joanne thought about that, the more she was getting angry. Then her thought processes was lost when Maureen came bursting threw the door.

Maureen ran in and threw her arms around Joanne. "POOKIE! You'll never guess what happened!"

Joanne stood up and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I'm the lead in a play!"

Joanne's anger kind of went away, she was really happy for Maureen, and was happy that she actually went out and tried. "Really when?"

Maureen smiled and held her script in the air. "Today, I was bored and was thinking about what you said and how I'm lazy and stuff so I just went out on a spur of the moment type thing, and I was so good they gave me the part right on the spot!"

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen and hugged her tightly. Maureen smiled knowing that Joanne totally forgot about having a talk with her. Maureen pulled away a little and then leaned in and kissed Joanne on the lips.

"Want to celebrate?" Maureen asked in a whisper before biting on Joanne's ear lobe.

Joanne started pushing Maureen toward the bedroom. "I would love to."

After they celebrated they both laid in bed enjoying their time together. Maureen was glad she actually got Joanne in bed during the week she usually had to wait for the weekend. But her mind wasn't on Joanne it was on someone else… a dancer.

…

It was a Tuesday night and Joanne was sitting at the kitchen table typing away on her laptop and Maureen was rehearsing threw her lines.

"Pookie can you help me rehears?" Maureen asked with her famous pout. Which didn't work because Joanne didn't even take her eyes off of the computer screen.

"Not now, I'm busy."

Maureen rolled her eyes and fell into a laying position on the couch. She started huffing and sighing over dramatically out loud so Joanne would get annoyed and give in. Finally Joanne had enough, she stood up and closed her laptop and put on her coat.

"Where you going?" Maureen asked while sitting up.

"To the office, I can't work around here there is to much distraction!" Joanne said as she picked up her laptop and made her way out the apartment.

Maureen laid back down and covered her face with her script until there was a knock on the door. She waltzed over and answered it; she was surprised and happy that it was Mimi.

"Hey come in." Maureen said.

Mimi smiled and walked by the diva. "Are you and Joanne busy?"

Maureen shook her head. "No I'm just rehearsing my lines and Joanne got mad and went to her office."

Mimi nodded. "Do you mind if I chill out here for a while? Mark is helping Roger film a music video and it's really boring and Angel and Collins are who knows where."

"Yeah for sure come sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" Maureen offered.

Mimi sat on the couch and shook her head. "No thanks, just some company would be nice."

Maureen smiled and joined her on the couch. "Want to help me go threw my lines?"

Mimi picked up the script. "I would love to."

Maureen and Mimi both stood up in front of the TV. Mimi held the script and Maureen used her memory.

They read threw the lines for about 20mintues until Mimi stopped. "It's a kissing scene."

Maureen looked up at her shocked. "Well we can just skip it."

Mimi shook her head. "Um no we can go threw it we just wont kiss."

"Okay." Maureen said.

They read the lines and acted out the scene as well. They were soon standing close to one another, until there were no more lines to say, the script was now expecting a kiss.

"So maybe you're character can wrap their arms around my characters waist." Mimi said.

Maureen nodded and slowly put her arms around her waist pulling her in closer. "And maybe your character can wrap their arms around me."

Mimi did just that, while slowly running her hands up the sides of Maureen sending shivers threw the diva's body. They were both really close now faces only inches apart.

"And then you can lean in and… kiss." Mimi said in a whisper.

So Maureen did just that, she leaned her head in and soon her lips were against Mimi's. Instead of pulling away Mimi pulled herself closer and they started kissing more deeply. They both came up for air and were breathing heaving looking at each other. They didn't say anything they just started kissing again.

Maureen led them over to the couch. Mimi laid herself gently on her back while Maureen was hovering over in-between her legs their lips still pressed firmly together.

Mimi then pulled away. "Roger and Joanne." Was all she could say.

Maureen sat up and leaned against the couch. "Two names I definitely didn't want to hear."

Mimi sat up next to her. "I know, but we can't just do that to them."

Maureen looked over toward her. "Your right. But Mimi… I want this to happen."

Mimi smiled at her. "Me too."

"I'm just so confused right now, I still love Joanne and I love being with her, but I can't stop thinking about you. And when you wrapped you're arms around me when we were on the motorcycle I'm not going to lie I loved it. And that body shot, wow I can't stop thinking about that. And my head just exploded when you kissed me just now!" Maureen said.

Mimi placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder. "I know what you mean."

"What do we do?" Maureen asked.

Mimi shrugged. "I'm not sure. But maybe what we are feeling towards each other is lust…not love. And we both still love Joanne and Roger…it's not really fair to them if we do anything and then realize me and you were not meant to be."

"You're right…maybe we should take a break from each other or something." Maureen said. "Like we don't see each other for a while and hopefully these feelings will go away."

Mimi looked at her strangely. "Really?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, it could work and this way it wont give us any reason to think about each other. And soon we will just get over it."

"Okay we can try that." Mimi said while she stood up. "Well I should get going."

Maureen stood up and walked her to the door. "So I'll see you when I stop thinking about you?"

Mimi smiled weakly and walked into the hallway.

They both waved goodbye, Maureen watched as Mimi walked down the hall, she was so confused at the moment she normally always got what she wanted but this was different and it was hard and it was driving her crazy.

Mimi took one last glace at Maureen as she watched her walk back into her apartment. She was still high on their kiss, she wished she hadn't mentioned their lovers but she felt bad. She can't just do that to Roger it would tear him apart, and he was finally noticing her again. She also knew that she wanted to be with Maureen. Maybe it was a good idea that she wasn't going to see Maureen for a while.

Only Time will tell…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah i dont know...this chapter was wack...what did you think?**


	6. Still Feeling

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you didn't think my last chapter was wack ;)**

**okay so as i was lying awake in bed last night unable to sleep i was thinking about this story and how i want it to go. And I think i finally came to a decision! Some may like it, some may not...but i'm pretty sure i'm satisfied with were i want this to go. **

**With that being said i hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of my story as i create my decision into you're reading entertainment.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Still Feeling

It's almost been a week since Maureen and Mimi had seen each other. It's hard for them not too since the gang always likes to get together. But they would just switch off as if no one really knew what was happening. Maureen would stay home with Joanne if she had to work on a case, and Mimi would stay home with Roger if he were in one of his moods. This way they could both still see their friends without seeing each other. But they're whole not seeing each other thing wasn't really working out for them

Maureen was hoping that spending more time with Joanne would help her not think of Mimi. However Joanne didn't help much since the lawyer would always yell at her for coming home 5mintues after the time she said she would…well maybe it was more then 5mintues but Maureen wasn't cheating or anything. She was working really hard on her play and Joanne wasn't being a supportive girlfriend.

Roger wasn't helping much either, even though he said he was going to try and be more of a boyfriend toward Mimi. He did for about a day, but then the next day that emo moodiness took over him again. He doesn't even take her out anymore. He only goes out if it's with everyone. Which Mimi thinks is strange not wanting to spend time alone with you're girlfriend. The only alone time they do have is in the loft…and even then they are not alone because Mark is always around editing his films.

Angel's Apartment:

It was a Friday night and the bohemians hadn't planned any group get together for tonight so Angel and Mimi just hung out watching movies while Collins had to stay at school late. And Roger didn't want to hang around with just Angel and Mimi because oddly enough he felt like a third wheel with them.

Angel and Mimi both had their eyes fixed on the TV when Angel randomly broke the silence.

"Mimi what's wrong?"

Mimi looked toward Angel and gave her a confused look. "Nothing…why would something be wrong?"

"Because for the past couple of days you have been acting different."

"How so?" Mimi asked.

Angel shrugged. "Not yourself, you seemed less energized and you seem pretty quiet most of the time."

"I don't know…it's that time of the month I guess." Mimi lied, she was like that because she was always thinking about her kiss with Maureen…and now she couldn't see her and it kind of made her sad.

Angel reached over and placed a hand on her knee. "No it's not…it's something else."

"How would you know?" Mimi asked shocked that Angel would know when it was that time of the month for Mimi.

Angel smiled. "Because I'm cool like that and just know. So tell me what's really going on."

Mimi looked away from Angel. "Nothing…"

"Oh come on this has been going on for a week." Angel lifted her hands to cover her mouth. "And oh my god you haven't seen Maureen in that amount of time." She said in a mock tone.

Mimi turned to her with a look of panic on her face.

Angel laughed. "It's okay, I know."

"You don't know, because there is nothing to know." Mimi said, but then her face fell. "So what do you know?"

"That you have feelings for Maureen…like come on it wasn't to hard to pick up. The way you two were acting towards each other when you were cleaning my apartment, the way you were checking her out. And a little birdie told me that you two had spent an evening out together." Angel raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain that night?"

Mimi threw Angel's supportive arm off of her and stood up. "I do not have feelings for her…it was just an attraction thing that's all…hello I'm with Roger, this little week thing here has helped me not think about Maureen at all…not her and that stupid little kiss we shared!"

Mimi stopped when she realized what she had just said; she turned to Angel whose face was beaming with excitement.

Angel slowly got up off the couch. "You…kissed…Maureen?"

Mimi backed away. "No…I …I didn't…"

Angel cut her off. "You just said…oh my god Mimi this is crazy!"

Mimi threw her hands in the air and sat back down on the couch. "Don't you think I know that!" Mimi put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do!"

Angel sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the dancer. "Well tell me this, what are you're true feelings toward are little drama queen?"

Mimi sat up and looked Angel in the eyes. "I don't know its Maureen…it's Maureen." She fell back against the couch. "It's Maureen." She said in an I want her voice.

"Yeah I got that the first time you said her name." Angel said. "Do you like her?"

"Do I like her? I can't keep my mind off of her."

"Awww chica, you love her, you want to date her." Angel said in a playful voice.

"I don't love her…I love Roger…I love Roger…I LOVE ROGER!" Mimi said shouting.

"Okay, you know I'm not dumb I understand the first time you say someone's name."

Mimi gave her a look. "I know, but I have to keep telling myself over and over…it helps me."

"Okay well it seems to me like you have a little pickle on your mind, maybe you just need more time away from the girl and you'll get over this crush of yours."

"You really think so?" Mimi asked.

Angel shrugged. "Maybe, who knows, but you can't fight true feelings Meems."

Mimi smiled a little. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Angel said while giving her best friend a hug.

They both sat there in silence for a while until it was Mimi's turn to break the silence.

"Hey Angel…how is she?"

Angel turned to face her friend and she smiled. "Not herself…now I don't know if it's actually her time of the month or if it's because she is going threw the same thing you are going threw…but all I know is she is acting different."

…

Joanne's Apartment

It was Friday night and Joanne was yet again working on another case when Maureen came walking threw the door.

"Pookie?" Maureen called out.

"I'm at the kitchen table." Joanne said.

Maureen walked in and sat down across from her girlfriend. "Okay, so my play's opening night is next week can you make it?"

Joanne didn't answer.

"Hello earth to Joanne?"

Joanne looked up from the computer. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Maureen leaned back in her chair. "My play that I'm starring in, it's opening night, and I would love it if you could make it. You know front row cheering me on, proud that you're girlfriend is up on the stage doing something with her life."

Joanne smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there. Why don't you call everyone else and let them know."

Maureen stood up and walked into the living room. "Okay, I'll do just that…and maybe they will be more excited for me."

Maureen sat on the couch and dialed numbers, she called everyone she knew to tell them, and now she was calling Angel unaware that Mimi was there.

"Hello?" Angel answered.

"Hey, Angel umm I was just calling to let you know that it's my play's opening night next week can you make it?"

"Can I make it? For sure I can make it, I'm going to be front row center!" Angel said with excitement.

Maureen smiled as Angel was giving her the support that Joanne wasn't giving.

"Mimi is here want me to let her know?" Angel asked.

Maureen paused she haven't even thought about what she was going to do about Mimi. Should she have her come or will it ruin there whole not seeing each other thing?

"Maureen?" Angel asked

Maureen snapped out of it. "Yeah let her know, I want everyone to be there."

"Okay." Angel said.

"Well I have to go now, I'll talk to you later." Maureen said. "Bye."

"Bye." Angel said as they both hung up the phone.

Maureen sat on the couch she just stared into space until Joanne came in and sat next to her.

"So did you call everyone?"

Maureen focused her gaze on Joanne. "Uh yup."

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Nothing…nothing just thinking about next week."

"Nervous?" Joanne asked.

"Uh no…I never get nervous." Maureen answered, however she was a little nervous Mimi might be there, and she would be watching Maureen perform.

Joanne just gave her a weird look. "Okay, well I'm going to go to bed."

"Bed?" Maureen asked. "It's only 10pm."

Joanne nodded. "Yeah that's late after you just been working on a case all day and night."

Maureen cleared her thoughts. "Maybe you need a massage to help you feel better."

Joanne smiled. "That' sounds nice, but only a massage okay? I'm really tired."

Maureen pouted. "Fine…"

They both went to the bedroom and Joanne laid on her stomach while Maureen gently rubbed her back. After awhile Joanne got into it some more and she turned around so she was on her back looking up at Maureen.

"Maybe we can do more then just a massage for tonight." Joanne said smiling.

Maureen's face brighten up as she leaned down and kissed her. Joanne ran her hands up and down Maureen's back as the kiss got more intense.

"Mmm Mimi." Maureen moaned.

Joanne stopped what she was doing. "Excuse me?"

Maureen sat up, realizing what she had said. "What?"

"Did you just say Mimi's name?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Uh no…why would I say that?"

Joanne crossed her arms. "You tell me."

"I said mmm more…" Maureen said, while leaning down to kiss Joanne.

Joanne moved and rolled Maureen off of her. "Maureen is there something you want to tell me?"

"No…"

"Are you thinking about Mimi in a sexual way?" Joanne asked.

"No, because if I were I would have to be attracted to her!" Maureen said almost making herself realize what she was feeling. "Besides I haven't seen her in like a week I have no reason to have her on my mind."

Joanne calmed down a bit and settled into bed. "Okay then…lets just go to bed."

Maureen laid her head on her pillow. "So I don't get more?"

Joanne rolled over to face away from Maureen. "Not tonight."

Maureen pulled the blankets over her head. "What the hell is going on in my head?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**how was this chapter?**


	7. Secrets

**Thanks for the reviews! They really do encourage me. Anyways here is chapter 7 i hope you like it. **

**Oh and at the very end i sort of got that part from Friends (Its like the last couple of lines...oh i just love that show!)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Secrets

"Collins open up!" Maureen shouted as she was banging on his apartment door.

The door swung open and he looked at Maureen with worried weary eyes. "What's wrong?"

Maureen pushed past him and made her way into his place. "I need to talk to you."

Collins closed the door and turned to face her. "You do know it's 10:30am on a Saturday right? I'm supposed to be still sleeping…and so are you!"

Maureen started pacing around. "I know but I just have to talk to someone it's really important!"

"How important is it?"

Maureen stopped pacing. "It's huge!" She said as she expanded her hands to forum an invisible shape.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Is this like the time when you thought someone was robbing you're apartment but it was just a mouse?" He sat there and thought for a minute. "Or the time when you thought someone stole you're wallet and you had the whole Life Café looking for it, and almost got someone arrested to only find out it was in you're purse the entire time?"

Maureen shook her head. "Shut up that could have happened to anyone…besides that, this is bigger then huge it's enormous!" she said again using the same hand motions as before.

Collins walked over to her and sat on the couch. "Just how enormous is it?" He asked doing the same actions has Maureen.

Maureen looked around the apartment. "Is Angel here?"

"No, her and Mimi went out shopping."

Maureen slowly sat on the couch. "Okay good. What I'm about to tell you is something just between you and I. Between two best friends, between a brother and a sister…between…"

"Maureen." Collins cut her off. "Just tell me."

Maureen nodded. "Okay…well last night I did something horrible to Joanne."

"YOU CHEATED ON HER!"

Maureen quickly covered his mouth. "Can you use you're in door voice please! I don't need you're whole apartment building to think I'm a slut." Maureen stopped to ponder that. "Well…maybe some because I'm pretty sure me and Joanne wont be having sex for a while."

Collins removed her hand from his mouth. "Okay, well if it wasn't cheating then what did you do? There is nothing else worse then that."

Maureen put her head in her hands. "Yes there is." She mumbled. "Last night we were making out and stuff and it was getting good then I…" She stopped.

Collins put a hand on her back. "You what? Fell asleep?"

Maureen shot her head up. "Do you even know me? When would I ever fall asleep during sex?"

"You're right, go on." Collins said.

Maureen took in a deep sigh and let it out. "I said someone else's name just when it was about to get good."

Collins gasped as he mouth fell open.

"I KNOW!" Maureen said as she jumped up.

A smile grew on his face. "Who's name was it?"

Maureen looked down at him. "Why does that matter?"

Collins shrugged. "It's exciting to know who you're thinking about." He quickly brought his hand over his mouth. "Oh my god it was Mark's wasn't it!"

Maureen had a disgusted look on her face. "No! I'm over him. Been over him like the day after I went out with him."

"It was Roger's. It has to be you two always argue then one night all that tension and anger turned into sex…angry sex which you like."

"Collins stop! Roger? Come one I would rather sleep with Benny."

"IT WAS BENNY!" Collins shouted.

Maureen held her head as if she had a headache. "No it wasn't Benny, and remember what I told you about you're in door voice?"

"It wasn't me was it? Because I know I'm hot and all that but I'm just not into girls…well I am into Angel who is a girl…but I'm not into girl parts…you know? And me and you are really close I could understand if my named just happened to slip out."

Maureen sat back down next to Collins. "Seriously Collins you actually think I would say you're name?"

Collins stopped rambling. "Well then who's was it?"

"Mimi's" Maureen said in a low voice so that Collins couldn't hear.

"Who?"

"Mimi"

"Again you're going to have to speak up." Collins said.

"MIMI! It was MIMI OKAY! I SAID MIMI'S NAME, WHILE ME AND JOANNE WERE FOOLING AROUND!" Maureen shouted.

Collins started laughing. "I know I heard you the second time, I just wanted to hear you use you're out door voice."

"Collins this is no time to be joking around!"

"What did Joanne say?"

"Nothing, I told her I said something else and then this morning before I came here she was busy working on a stupid case. She probably didn't even notice that I left."

Collins shook his head. "Oh man Maureen, you better hope she forgot about it."

"I know! I just can't believe it."

"Why did you say her name anyway?" Collins asked. "I thought she was just a crush?"

"I don't know. I have know idea what's going on in my head right now, and I hate it."

"Do you like Mimi?"

Maureen shrugged and fell against the couch. "No…yeah… I mean Mimi is pretty hot and when I hang out with her…its just… I feel…"

"Nervous, excited, happy, you feel like you have butterflies in you're stomach that are so big you're surprised they can even fit in you're stomach?" Collins asked.

Maureen looked at him surprised. "Is that how you felt around Angel for the first time?"

Collins smiled and grabbed Maureen's hand. "I still do…its called love."

Maureen smiled and stood up without answering his question. "Well I better get going I don't want Joanne to think I'm "cheating" Or anything."

Collins gave her a confused look. "At 10 in the morning?"

"Yeah, I used to do it with Joanne all the time when I dated Mark." Maureen said.

Collins just laughed as he walked her to the door. Just as they were about to open it Angel walked in.

Maureen and Angel both met eyes and Angel smiled brightly. "Maureen."

"Angel."

They both said in a hello manner.

"Are you leaving?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I have to get back home."

"Oh, well goodbye." Angel said.

Maureen hugged Collins. "Thanks for listening." She said in his ear.

Maureen waved goodbye and shut the door behind her, which left Collins and Angel alone in the apartment.

"That was a quick shopping trip." Collins said.

Angel smiled and kissed Collins on the cheek. "Yeah, we decided it was to early to walk around and it's not worth it either since we can't buy anything. So we did each others nails and then we decided we were both tired so we would call each other later."

Collins grabbed Angel's hand and led her to the couch. "Well good, it's getting cold in here and I could use a little warming up."

They both sat down and curled up with each other.

"So what did you and Maureen talk about?" Angel asked wondering if it was about Mimi.

"Nothing." Collins said.

Angel turned her head so that she was facing Collins. "Come on, Maureen wouldn't come here this early just to talk about nothing."

"I wish I could tell you, I really do." Collins said.

Angel sat up and untangled herself from Collins. "Okay, was it about Mimi?"

Collins sat up and looked at her surprised. "I'm not allowed to say, it's Maureen she's my best friend."

Angel sat up and started pacing, she wanted to know if Maureen felt the same way as Mimi and she knew that had to be the reason why she was over talking to Collins so early.

She stopped and peered down at Collins as if a brilliant idea hit her right in the face. "Okay! Here's what we can do, I'll ask you a question then you just nod yes or no! Because technically you aren't tell me anything, because you aren't speaking!"

Collins smiled. "You always find a way around everything. Why do you want to know what we talked about so bad?"

"I just need to know." Angel said.

"Okay, then start you're questions." Collins said agreeing to Angel's tricky little game.

"Was it about Mimi?" was Angel's first question.

Collins nodded.

Angel smiled. "Was it about their kiss?"

Collins didn't do anything, his face just fell.

"Collins? You didn't shake you're head."

Collins stood up. "They kissed!"

Angel turned around facing away from him. "So she didn't tell you that part…"

Collins put two hands on her shoulder and swung her around so that Angel was facing him again. "No, please share!"

Angel explained everything to Collins about how they kissed and how they made a deal not to see each other for a while and all that stuff.

Collins sat on the couch trying to take it all in. "Wow."

Angel sat down next to him and rested and hand on his knee. "I know. Now if Maureen didn't tell you about this kiss what did she tell you? I just need to know because it's Maureen she is never serious when it comes to this type of stuff…and you're the only one she shares her feelings with."

"Well she didn't really tell me how she felt toward Mimi, when I asked her she sort of brushed off the question. And then I'm not allowed to say anything about what she did tell me." Collins said.

"Collins you're killing me here."

Collins stood up as an idea now hit him in the face. "I know! I can give you hints and then you can try and put them together, and if you guess what Maureen did tell me then that means I didn't tell you, you were just smart enough to guess what happened!"

Angel's face beamed. "I love us!"

Collins started. "Okay, well Maureen did something worse then cheating. And it involves a dancer and her name."

Angel put a hand under her chine and replayed the words in her head. "I need more."

"Her and Joanne were fooling around and Maureen was moaning and then something just slipped out."

Angel was still puzzled; until she caught on and her mouth dropped so far open it looked like it would have hit the floor. "She didn't!"

"SHE DID!" Collins shouted.

Angel then sprang up. "I can't believe she called Joanne fat!"

"I know, I was so surprised…wait what?" Collins asked. "No Angel she didn't call Joanne fat…how do you get fat out of what I just told you?"

Angel stopped and thought everything over, until finally the real thing hit her. "She said Mimi's name!"

"YES!" Collins shouted.

Angel now fell against the couch. "Oh my god what are we going to do with these two?"

Collins slumped down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I have no idea."

They both sat there for a few minutes in silence until Collins broke it.

"So really how did you get fat out of what I told you?" Collins asked.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know I guess I was just thinking about how hungry I am."

"Want to make breakfast?" Collins asked.

Angel nodded. "Then I think we should get high…are best friends are exhausting."

Collins stood up pulling Angel with him. "Agreed."

"Oh and we can't tell anyone we know, Mimi only thinks that I know, and Maureen only thinks you know. So we have to keep this a secret." Angel said.

Collins laughed. "It's kind of funny eh. They don't know that we both know, but at the same time they know we know…you know?"

Angel just shook her head. "I think we both need something to eat."


	8. Disappointment and Comfort

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. **

**PS. this chapter is a wee bit long...i wanted to fit all this stuff into one chapter so thats my reason i hope it doesn't bore you... **

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Disappointment and Comfort

Maureen was standing in her little dressing room checking herself out in the mirror. She had a huge smile on her face. It was the opening night of her play that she was staring in and all of her friends who she also considered family were going to be there. Her smile got even bigger as she thought of herself up on the stage taking the spotlight away from all the other actors. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when there was a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at the person threw the mirror. "Mark I didn't even notice you come in. What are you doing back here?"

Mark smiled. "Just thought it was time for me to make an appearance. I also wanted to wish you luck before you go on stage."

Maureen turned around and hugged him. "Thanks. So who is all here?"

"Collins, Angel, Mimi, everyone from support group…pretty much everyone that came to you're protest and I think I seen you're mom and step dad…oh and Benny and Alison even came." Mark replied.

Maureen smiled but then her face fell. "Joanne?"

"She didn't show up yet…but the show doesn't start for another 20mintues I'm sure she will make it. It's Joanne she is never late." Mark said.

Maureen turned around and started playing with her hair. "You're right. What about the rock star? Is he to cool for school to come support his friend?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know he said he might show up."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned back around. "So are you going to film me?" She asked with a bright smile.

Mark held up his camera. "Yup the whole thing!"

"Good, maybe I can make it on TV again and this time I'll get my own TV show." Maureen said proudly.

"Okay, well I'm going to go take my seat with the rest of the group…ummm I guess break a leg." Mark said.

"Thanks." Maureen said while giving him a hug.

Once Mark had shut the door and was gone Maureen's smile turned into a frown. "Joanne wouldn't miss this would she? It's the opening night."

Her thoughts were quickly pushed away when there was a call for her to go on the stage. She hurried out the door and made her way to her spot behind the curtain. She was a bit nervous but it wasn't too bad. Then as soon as the curtain opened her eyes went directly to Mimi and she suddenly felt her heart pumping faster and faster. She then scanned the audience for Joanne maybe that would calm her down. But as her eyes scanned there was no sign of the lawyer anywhere.

The play went on and Maureen was doing great, she occasionally would look out into the crowed to see if Joanne had shown up but still there was an empty seat next to Angel she assumed was Joanne's. She also noticed the empty spot next to Mimi, which was probably Rogers.

The play ended and the audience responded very well with hollers, and a standing ovation. When Maureen came out the crowd didn't stop cheering, even when the curtain had closed.

Maureen walked off the stage with a fake smile; even though everyone thought she was amazing she was really upset that Joanne hadn't come. As she walked past her fellow actors she gave and took complements. She finally made it to her dressing room and sat down in a chair. Her fake smile disappeared as she sat and wondered why her girlfriend hadn't made it.

There was a knock on the door, and as quickly as that smile had faded it was back on her face. She opened the door and was greeted by her mom and step dad.

"Hey Mom thanks for coming." She said while embracing them in a hug.

"You were wonderful." Her mom said hugging her tightly.

Maureen then moved on to give her step dad a hug. "I took the motorcycle out again."

Her step dad pulled back with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't keep it locked up for long. Joanne finally gave in?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, I just took it out. I gave my friend Mimi a ride."

The thought of Mimi made Maureen's fake smile real.

"Was she scared?" her step-dad asked.

"No she loved it." Maureen answered. "I even taught her how to ride."

Her step dad smirked. "Well, I have nothing against Joanne but if Mimi isn't taken I think you should go after her."

"She has a boyfriend…and you only like her because she likes the motorcycle." Maureen replied.

Just then Collins, Angel, Mimi and Mark all came running down the hall.

"There she is! The star of the evening Ms. Maureen Johnson." Collins shouted while wrapping the diva in a huge hug that took her off her feet.

He let go. "And the one who created this bundle of talent." Collins said as he wrapped Maureen's mom into a tight hug.

"Collins so good to see you, how you been?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Good, thanks." Collins answered as he moved out of the way so everyone else could get their hugs in.

"Well we are going to let you kids go, have a good night." Mrs. Johnson said while wrapping her daughter in one more hug. "You were truly amazing I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks mom." Maureen said. She then moved to give her step dad one last hug.

"Which one is Mimi?" he asked in a whisper.

Maureen rolled her eyes and told him. When they left he looked back at Maureen and gave her a thumbs up. "She is hot!" he mouthed.

Maureen smiled as she hugged Angel. "Great job honey."

"Thanks."

Mimi then wrapped her in a tight hug; they held it there for a long time as they both missed each other from their two-week departure.

"You were astounding." Mimi said.

Maureen pulled away and smiled. "Thanks."

Maureen then turned to face Mark. "Joanne?"

Mark shook his head.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Maureen asked worried.

Angel smiled weakly. "Maybe she got caught up at work or something."

Everyone then looked down the hall way as they heard loud clapping.

"Bravo, Ms. Johnson, bravo." Benny said while stepping into sight.

Benny and Alison both made their way to the group.

"Mimi." Alison said in a dirty tone.

Mimi just gave a dirty look and looped arms with Angel.

"I must admit you're drama queen attitude really helped you out in this." Benny said.

Maureen just rolled her eyes and thanked him for coming; at least him and Alison took the time out of their day to come watch her. Roger didn't even come to see her.

"So why did Joanne and Roger miss the show?" Benny asked almost throwing it in Mimi's face that Roger wasn't with her.

"They had other things to do." Mimi said.

Alison smiled and Benny just nodded. "Well we have to go now, see you kids later."

Everyone waved bye to the two, they then waited for Maureen to change into her normal clothes. Maureen soon made her way outside to where everyone was.

"So you want to celebrate you're opening night?" Collins asked.

Maureen shook her head "No, I think I'm just going to go home and see where Joanne is."

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Angel asked feeling sorry for her friend.

"Um no, I'll be fine thanks." Maureen said while walking away from the rest of the crew. "Thanks again for coming."

Everyone turned around and started walking except Mimi who watched as Maureen walked away with a slumped head. Mimi couldn't help but be mad at Roger and Joanne. Mostly Joanne for not showing up to support her girlfriend unless she had a good reason but right now Mimi didn't care what that reason was. Then her thoughts went to Roger what was his excuse for not coming?

Joanne's Apartment:

Maureen walked into the apartment and was surprised to find all the lights on. "Joanne?"

"Where have you been?" Joanne called out from the kitchen. "It's 11:00pm and I've been trying to call you're cell phone."

Maureen threw her purse down. "Oh my god, Joanne when I walk into that kitchen you better have two broken legs and a broken neck!"

When Maureen walked in she found Joanne sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her and papers spread across the table. She also had a stunned expression on her face after hearing Maureen's comment.

"Excuse me?" Joanne asked.

"Where have you been?" Maureen asked harshly. "I was actually kind of worried."

"You were worried? Why would you be worried you were the one who was out most of the night with out you're cell phone on, was there a reason why you had it off?" Joanne asked.

"YES! It was off because I was staring in the opening night of my PLAY!" Maureen shouted.

Joanne threw her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh my…Maureen I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

Maureen threw her arms in the air. "How could you forget? I only reminded you every day for the past week, and its written on the fridge in big bold lettering!"

"I'm sorry, I just been so busy with this case it kind of slipped my mind." Joanne said.

Maureen shook her head. "How could something like this slip your mind, you knew how important this was to me."

"Well there will always be other nights I can go and see you…how long is you're play running for?" Joanne asked.

"They are doing about 5 more shows and that's it." Maureen said. "But you missed the opening night that's the biggest one of all…Benny and Alison even came."

"Well I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?"

"I don't know maybe you can keep saying it to me every day for a week, and write it on the fridge but that might not be enough because it might just happen to slip my mind and I'll forget how sorry you really are." Maureen said as she made her way into the living room.

Joanne followed kind of furious. "And you haven't done worse?"

Maureen stopped to face her.

"Who stays out all night and doesn't come home until 3 in the morning, who say's someone else's name while fooling around."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I told you I didn't say a name!" she lied. "Why do you always have to turn this around on me? Why can't you just for once be the problem of a fight?"

Joanne crossed her arms over her chest. "Because you bring it on yourself."

Maureen grabbed her purse that was on the ground and made her way to the door. "Don't wait up for me tonight I'll be home whenever and I'll gladly make myself comfortable on the couch."

With teary eyes Maureen slammed the door and left Joanne alone and frustrated.

The loft:

Angel and Collins headed back to their apartment while Mark and Mimi made their way up to the loft. Mark went into his room for the night while Mimi made her way into Roger's room to see what was going on with him. When she walked in she was surprised that he was up strumming on his guitar.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?" Roger asked with a smile.

"Where were you?" Mimi asked with arms crossed.

"Here? Why?"

"Did you forget about Maureen's play?"

Roger shrugged. "No I just didn't feel like going, what's the big deal its just Maureen. She probably just wanted everyone to go so she could get attention."

"Or maybe she wanted people to go for support." Mimi said ruthlessly.

Roger moved his guitar aside. "Okay, I didn't think you would get so mad, maybe Maureen but why do you care so much?"

"Because what you did was rude, I heard stories and she was there with you threw you're withdrawal. She supported you threw that, well where were you tonight?" Mimi asked. "Being all Ooo I'm Roger and I hate the world."

Roger stood up off the bed. "You don't even know what you're talking about Mimi."

"Yeah I do, your always feeling sorry for yourself you need to let go and just move on!"

"I am trying to move on, I like to deal with things on my own and by myself." Roger shouted.

"Well its' been like 10thousand years I think you had enough time to move on." Mimi said.

Roger's face got angered. "Maybe I would be able to, if someone would just leave me alone! You know sometimes I just …"

Mimi glared at him. "You just what?"

"I wish you were April."

Mimi's eyes filled up with tears she didn't even say a word, instead she ran out of his room and down to her loft. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

Mimi whipped tears away while she clutched the phone in her hand.

"Maureen? Um can you come and get me?" Mimi asked threw the phone.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked on the other end.

"I just need you to come and get me…please I need to get out of here."

"Okay, I'm close by I'll be there as fast as I can."

With that Mimi hung up the phone and waited by the window until she saw Maureen pull up with her motorcycle.

Before Maureen even had time to stop she seen Mimi racing toward her, Maureen handed her a helmet and Mimi put it on and was quickly behind Maureen with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Maureen didn't ask questions in stead she just drove down the road and took Mimi away.

Maureen pulled off the road and into the same parking lot they first took the bike. She stopped in front of the picnic table and they both jumped off setting their helmets down.

Maureen noticed Mimi's tear stained face and swiftly wrapped her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

Mimi clutched on tight. "Roger…You?"

"Joanne." Maureen replied.

They both pulled away. "Is that why you were already out?" Mimi asked.

Maureen nodded. "She "forgot" about my opening night."

Mimi shook her head.

"What did Roger do?"

"He said he wished I was April." Mimi responded.

Maureen walked over to a tree and leaned up against it. "Nice relationships we got going on."

Mimi followed. "Tell me about it, I worked so hard for mine and for what."

"I know, sometimes I wonder why Joanne and I even get back together after a fight…we have so many."

Maureen slid down the tree so she was sitting on the grass with her back resting against it with her knees slightly bent.

"Maybe we love them to much?" Mimi said now standing next to Maureen.

Maureen shrugged. "Whatever all I know is I don't want to be around Joanne right now whether I love her or not."

Mimi looked down and smiled. "Understandable."

A cold breeze went threw Mimi so she boldly placed herself in between Maureen's legs. Maureen gladly accepted; and wrapped her arms around the dancer pulling her in close. Mimi smiled and settled into the warm body.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, while staring into the open space of darkness.

"Want to know something?" Maureen asked breaking the stillness.

Mimi arched her head so she was kind of facing Maureen. "What?"

"I never really held anyone before." Maureen answered.

"And how do you like it?" Mimi asked.

"I don't…" Maureen then smiled. "I love it."

Mimi smiled and relaxed more into the drama queen while pulling Maureen's arms more tightly around her.

They both sat there for a couple of hours, they would talk briefly but they were mostly just enjoying each other's company. It was around 2:30am when they decided to head back. They hopped back on the bike and Maureen drove Mimi back to her loft and walked her to her door.

"Thanks." Mimi said while opening her door. "I haven't felt that kind of comfort in a while."

"No problem." Maureen responded. "And thank you."

Maureen turned to leave but twisted back around to face a shivering Mimi. "Um, I heard it's supposed to get colder then it already is tonight."

Maureen took off her coat and threw it at Mimi. "And since this building doesn't have heat I thought maybe you could use that more then me."

Mimi grinned brightly and put the coat on.

"Just don't let it out that I do nice things." Maureen said with a sly smile. "I don't want my reputation to be ruined."

"You're secret is safe with me." Mimi said.

Maureen waved goodbye and headed back to her apartment. Mimi shut the door and headed into her room wrapping the coat securely around her, she climbed into bed and fell asleep nice and warm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't really like Roger and Mimi's fight...but whatever i was tired of thinking... lol**


	9. Break Ups and Wakes ups

Chapter 9

Break Ups and Wakes ups _(Random chapter title...well not the first part but the 2nd part was...i just thought it had a nice ring to it...) _

Maureen woke up around 12:00 the next day with bags in front of her. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up on the couch to get a better look at what she was exactly looking at. It was indeed her luggage with a neat note attached to it.

_Dear Maureen, _

_I want you out by the time I get back. I think we just need to be apart for a little, I can't deal with this fighting anymore it stresses me out more then work. _

_Maybe we will be able to work it out in the future but right now I think it's better we take a break from each other. _

_Love always,_

_Joanne _

Out of frustration Maureen kicked the bag down and slumped back into the couch. She crossed her arms trying to think of a place she could stay. She didn't feel welcome at Mark and Rogers, and there were only two other places she could go.

After long consideration she called the place she felt she would be most comfortable with. She pulled her stuff to the door and knocked. Right away the door swung open and Angel greeted her with open arms.

"Leave you're stuff there Collins will get it." Angel said while leading the diva over to the couch.

Collins rolled his eyes while he pulled Maureen's stuff into the apartment. "She just broke up with Joanne she doesn't have broken legs."

"Oh hush up." Angel said while giving him a playful smile. "So how are you feeling?"

Maureen shrugged. "I'm fine."

Angel wrapped a supportive arm around Maureen. "How can you be fine?"

"I don't know, I don't really get sad." Maureen lied, she just never liked showing her feelings in front of others as it made her look weak.

"You liar." Collins said while sitting on the other side of Maureen. "I know you. I hate to steal the words from Roger but I can see it in you're eyes."

Maureen leaned back against the couch. "Okay, so I'm a little sad yeah, but I'll get over it, it's not like it's the end of the world."

Angel smiled and patted Maureen on the knee. "That's the sprit don't let this one little thing hold you down."

Maureen smiled weakly and then tears just burst out from inside of her. "But it is the end of the world!"

Angel and Collins looked at each other shocked.

"I'm such a mess inside, why do I always end up screwing things up? I just had a girlfriend who was a lawyer and now I have no one! Is it because I'm so difficult…I guess if I were dating me I would brake up with me too. Why is life so hard!"

Angel and Collins didn't know what to say, they knew Maureen had her out burst but she never really had one about herself.

"Oh honey it's okay…you're just going threw a rough time right now, it will all get better." Angel said.

Maureen buried her face into Angel's shoulder. "Promise?" She asked in a voice that sounded like a little kid.

Angel wrapped her arms around Maureen. "I promise."

Maureen looked up at her with a pout. "Promise, promise?"

Angel couldn't help but smile, she always watched her give Joanne and Mark the pout but the drama queen never used it on Angel and when she did, Angel now understood why Joanne and Mark gave in so easily. "I Promise, promise."

Maureen felt a little better and nuzzled herself against a supportive Angel who was stroking the diva's hair. Angel let Maureen cry her feelings out and about a half hour later the drama queen was out like a light, leaving poor Angel pinned underneath her.

Collins slowly stood up and started laughing at the sight of Maureen and Angel.

Angel looked up at Collins giving him a glare. "Help me!"

Collins shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that will result in her waking up, and we will have to listen to her cry again until she falls asleep…and who knows how long it will take her to pass out…an hour…maybe 10!"

"Oh I'm going to get you for this." Angel said.

Collins snickered. "How when you're under there and I'm over here?"

"I'll wake her up." Angel said. "You're her best friend she will want to talk to you."

"Don't you dare wake her! I have papers to grade."

Angel started moving her hand toward Maureen's shoulder.

"Angel…"

Before Angel did anything Maureen started moving and they both froze.

"Oh shit!" Collins said.

But it was false alarm.

Collins smiled. "Now I know you wont wake her, you were just as scared as I was."

Angel frowned at him. "It's you she should be on top of…not me!"

Collins started dancing. "Bet you wish you could do this."

"Or this?" he said while doing jumping jacks.

Finally Maureen moved again which gave Angel the perfect opportunity to make an escape, and when she did she dashed after Collins who ran into their bedroom. Angel knocked Collins onto the bed and was now resting on top of him.

"Well since she is sleeping and we are in bed, why don't we take advantage of this?" Collins said with a seductive smirk.

Angel climbed off of him and peered down at him with a sly smile. "I'm afraid we can't, because that' might result in the wake of Maureen and you have to grade papers."

Angel then began walking out of the bedroom, leaving Collins lying on the bed dumbstruck. But before Angel left she quietly closed the door and ran back to Collins.

"Who am I kidding?" Angel said while jumping back on Collins.

Collins wrapped his arms tightly around Angel and they both started getting frisky, while keeping it as peacefully as they could so they didn't aggravate their guest.

Mimi's Loft:

Mimi was sitting on her couch enjoying an old movie until there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and answered and was surprised to see that it was Roger. He normally never provoked a conversation after they fought; he usually always waited for Mimi.

"I think we need to talk." Roger said while leaning against the doorframe.

Mimi nodded. "Okay, why don't you come on in."

Roger bobbed his head while walking past her; he stopped at the couch and sat down.

Mimi followed but didn't sit next to him; instead she stood in front of him waiting for him to speak.

Roger took a sigh and the let it out. "I don't think we are working out."

Mimi brought her fingers together and started playing with them nervously. "Is there a reason?"

"Yeah, it's not you, its' mean."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Roger gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry, but you were right I'm not being a good boyfriend. I still have some of the past living with me and it's really hard for me to let go. I lost someone I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with…it's not that easy to let go."

Mimi sat next to Roger on the couch placing a hand on his knee. She knew it was hard for him to express this so she just let him spill.

"I'm sorry I said I wished you were April…but I just miss her she was gone so fast and I can't ever get her back. And I know it's been like "10thousand years" but that's how I deal with things. For me it takes time…hell I mourned over my dead dog for almost 2 years after he died…and that was a dog!"

Mimi let out a little laugh.

Roger placed a hand over Mimi's. "So maybe it's better that I'm single for awhile. I think I need to go threw this on my own."

Mimi nodded her head, her eyes were kind of watery but she kind of understood. "Well if that's what you feel you need to do, then I understand."

Roger smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you."

Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around the rocker. "If you ever need to talk I'll be down here."

Roger pulled away and smiled a thank you smile toward her, while standing up and walking toward the door. "So I'll see you later?"

Mimi nodded. "Later."

Mimi watched as he descended the stairs, when he was out of sight she closed the door and leaned against it letting little sobs out. She was sad but kind of felt relieved at the same time.

Angel's Apartment:

It was a couple of days after the depressing Sunday and Angel and Maureen were home alone while Collins was at school. Angel was at the table working on Mimi's birthday party, while Maureen was lying on the couch reading a magazine.

"Maureen?"

"Angel?"

"So I'm making a guest list for Mimi's birthday party, and I was wondering should I invite Joanne?"

Maureen stopped reading and put the magazine down. "Um, I don't care it's not my party."

"Are you lying?"

"No, just because Joanne and I broke up doesn't mean you guys can't still hang out with her."

"You don't think it would be awkward?"

"Not for me…maybe for her because I'm going to flirt my ass off with everyone right in front of her."

"Maureen! That's not nice."

Maureen poked her head up over the edge of the couch so she was looking at Angel. "Coming from the girl who killed a dog."

Angel smiled sheepishly. "Good point. So you don't care if she comes?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, I mean if you Collins broke up I would still want to hang out with you."

"Aw Maureen, that's the nicest thing ever…but Collins and I will never break up, so you don't have to worry about that."

Maureen smiled and laid back down.

"I wonder if I should invite Roger?" Angel asked out loud.

"Wonder? It's Mimi's boyfriend."

"You haven't heard?" Angel asked. "Her and Roger broke up the same day you and Joanne did."

Maureen's head sprang up so fast that Angel thought it was going to go threw the roof.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know we thought everyone knew."

"Uh no, not everyone." Maureen started waving her hands in the air. "You forgot about me!"

"Relax you know now. Don't feel bad Mark found out threw squeegee man and he lives with Roger."

Maureen gasped. "Squeegee man knew before me!" Maureen shook her head. "What happened to you Angel? You used to be such a good gossiper."

Angel frowned. "I still am, I've just been a little behind with planning Mimi's party."

Maureen laid back down. "That would never happen to a true gossiper. Nothing comes in the way of a good gossip."

"Oh shut up your just mad because you were the last to know that you're crush has finally broken up with her boyfriend."

Maureen threw her magazine down. "Mimi is not my crush."

"Yes she is, I see the way you act around her the way you look at her. You want to get with Mimi and you know it."

Maureen gave up denying her feelings. "Fine so what if I do like her? It doesn't mean anything."

Angel ran over to the couch and peered down at Maureen. "You do like her?"

"I guess so…I don't know it's still a little confusing it's Mimi we are talking about. Everything is just happening all to fast."

Angel put her hands together. "Oh chica, you have true feelings for Mimi."

Maureen covered her face with her hands. "Enough with these feelings crap I'm going to vomit."

Angel grinned and skipped her way back to the table leaving a happy and confused Maureen lying on the couch. Maureen was happy because Mimi and Roger had broken up but she was still confused about how she truly felt about the dancer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so, i'm guessing you all might know where i'm going with this...my d****ecision has been finalized, i have already written chapter 10 and that's were you will know my for sure choice** **. And there is no going back ;) hahaha.**

**Thanks for rewiewing my last chapter...they really keep me going! **


	10. Finally

**Okay so i am in a really generous mood today, and since i was home alone all weekend with nothing to do i had a chance to write a lot for this story that's why i've been updating so much this weekend...if you notcied. **

**I was going to hold back until tomorrow to put this chapter up but since i got so many awesome reviews i decided to put it up early. **

**I hope i did okay on this chapter...i'm pleased with. Well ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Finally

It was the night of Mimi's birthday and Angel had planned a party for her at the Life Café. Pretty much everyone was going to be there, even Benny and Alison. The party started at 8:00pm and it was now 6:00pm.

Maureen ran from the bathroom and into the living room whipping threw her still unpacked clothes.

"Maur…" Collins began but was cut off from a shirt being tossed at his head. He pulled it off and threw it on the ground.

"Maureen it's only 6 why are you rushing to get ready?" Collins asked.

Maureen peered up at him wondering why he was asking her such a dumb question. "Well first of all I haven't even took a shower yet, second of all I haven't even found an outfit and B Joanne is going to be there and I need to show her what she is missing!"

"I thought you were over Joanne?" Collins asked.

Maureen started rummaging threw her clothes again. "I am but it's still fun to flaunt what you're ex can't have. I do it to Mark all the time. And now I get the pleasure of doing it in front of both of my ex's plus all the other men and women who wish they could have me but can't!"

Collins just shook his head as he watched Maureen run back into the bathroom. Just has Maureen had shut the door Angel had walked into the apartment with a smile on her face.

Collins greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Everything is going great, pretty much everyone can make it and the Life has ordered a ton of wine and beer for us." Angel said. "And I just talked to Mimi who is more excited then ever."

"Well that's good. I too have been planning something for us for tonight." Collins said while wrapping his arms around Angel.

Angel grinned. "What would that be?"

"A celebrations of our own."

"Sounds nice, but we have Maureen living with us remember?" Angel said while kissing him on the cheek.

"So, it's Maureen she will probably past out half way threw the party, she just finished her last night staring in that play, and her and Joanne just broke up I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that she will be drinking heavily tonight." Collins said.

Angel wrapped her arms around Collins neck and kissed him passionately. "Well let's hope so."

Before the kiss could go any further Maureen came running out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"TARANTULA!"

Collins and Angel both jumped apart startled by the scream.

Maureen ran to the two of them. "I don't want to freak you guys out but there is a tarantula in the bath tub!"

Collins and Angel both held on to each other while Maureen stared at them.

"Well aren't you going to go kill it?" Maureen asked.

"Why us? You saw it first." Angel said.

Maureen pouted. "But you live here, I hate spiders especially those ones!"

Collins rolled his eyes. "I'll go do it."

On his way he picked up a broom and headed toward the bathroom.

"Are you going to sweep him to death?" Maureen asked.

Collins looked back at her. "You want to kill it?"

Maureen clung on to Angel. "No sir."

Maureen and Angel slowly made their way to the bathroom door holding on to each other tightly.

"Maureen!" Collins shouted.

"I know It's ugly huh." Maureen said.

"How big is it!" Angel asked frightened.

Collins popped his head out. "It's a daddy long legs!"

Angel let go of Maureen and gave her a look. "I thought it was a big spider?"

Maureen shrugged. "Does it matter what kind! It was still a spider."

Collins flushed the spider down the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. "Drama queen." He said while slapping her ass as she walked past him.

Before Maureen closed the door she popped her head out and winked at him. "I'll be in the shower if you want to slap my bare ass."

Collins let out a small laugh. "Girl get you're ass in the shower!"

Angel wrapped her arms around Collins. "So would you think Maureen is an easy drunk?"

The Life Café:

It was about 11:00pm and everyone was tipsy. And surprisingly everyone was getting along Maureen and Joanne took it upon themselves to talk and in the end they decided to be cool about it and stay friends. Roger and Mimi were even being mature about things and they shared a couple of shots together.

Collins then stood up on one of the tables to make a toast. "To Mimi, who finally has turned 21 even though her age has never stopped her from drinking before!"

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together. "TO MIMI!"

After the toast was said everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing. Maureen noticed Mimi at the bar ordering more drinks so she decided it was finally a good time to wish her a happy birthday.

"Mimi?" Maureen asked.

Mimi turned around and smiled.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and I'm sorry I couldn't afford to get you a birthday present…but I swear I'll make it up to you somehow."

Mimi hugged her. "Thanks, and it's okay I understand we can't even afford rent I didn't really expect presents. I'm just glad you came and everyone is having a good time."

Maureen nodded. "Well I guess Collins wants me to do a shot with him so that's were I'll be."

Mimi smiled as she watched Maureen walk away. Finally she got her drinks and made her way back to the table to sit next to Angel.

"Well it looks like Joanne got over Maureen quick." Angel said while pointing to Joanne who was getting a little friendly with some random girl.

Mimi laughed as she took a drink.

Angel looked toward Mimi. "So are you having fun?"

Mimi's face beamed. "Tons! I honestly didn't expect things to go this well. You know with having Joanne and Maureen in the same room and Benny and Alison are here… I thought for sure there would be a fight or something."

"I know it's like a birthday miracle. Roger and Benny are even laughing and having a good time." Angel said.

Collins then stumbled his way over to the girls. "Angel, I think I'll have Maureen past out by at least 12… this way we can spend the night together."

Mimi laughed. "You guys, if you wanted to have the night to yourselves you could of just asked me I would have let Maureen stay at my place."

Collins and Angel both smiled at each other. "You just want her to spend the night period."

Mimi smirked a little. "Shut up…where is she anyways?"

Collins shrugged. "I was just doing shots with her a minute ago then she disappeared."

Mimi downed the rest of her drink. "Well I'm going to go get another do you guys want any?"

Angel shook her head. "No none for me I want to be a little bit sober for whatever Collins has planned.

Collins grinned and leaned into to Angel and they both started making out there on the spot.

Mimi rolled her eyes and went back to the bar to grab another drink.

"So how does it feel to be 21?" Mark asked while holding the camera on her.

Mimi smiled. "It feels just like being 20...and I love it!"

Mark zoomed in on her.

"You know what would be awesome? If you did a shot with me." Mimi said while batting her eyelashes.

"I can't I'm the sober one." Mark said.

"Please it can be my birthday present." Mimi said.

Mark huffed. "Alright."

Mimi clapped as she ordered them both shots. Mimi did her's like a pro and Mark took half of his then spit it up.

Mimi laughed her ass off as he ran to the bathroom.

The night went on and it was now 1:30am half of the bar cleared out and the other half who stayed were either drunk or past out. Mimi was sad her night was coming to an end she wanted to spend most of it with Maureen but she had only seen the diva once and that was at the beginning of the night.

Mimi said bye to a couple of her friends then made her way to use the bathroom, when she opened the door she was shocked and hurt at the sight she saw. She rubbed her eyes hoping it was the alcohol but it wasn't and there in front of her was Maureen making out with another women.

"Maureen?" Mimi said in a heartbreaking tone.

Maureen stopped and pulled away from the girl to face Mimi. Maureen wasn't even dating Mimi but she felt guilty when she saw the look on the dancers face. Before Maureen could even say anything Mimi had bolted out of the bathroom and out of the Life Café.

"MIMI!" Maureen shouted after her.

Angel and Collins where the only close friends left to witness the sight.

Angel jumped up from off of Collins. "Maureen what happened?"

Maureen fell against the wall. "I screwed up again."

Angel placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder. "You still have a chance to make this right…go after her."

Maureen looked up at Angel unsurely. "Yeah?"

Angel nodded. "Yes."

Maureen smiled. "You're right!"

With that Maureen ran out of the Life and went straight to Mimi's loft, where fortunately Mimi was.

Maureen knocked on the door. "Mimi open up its Maureen."

Mimi slowly opened up the door. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Maureen said.

Mimi moved out of the way so Maureen could come in.

"How could you, I thought we had something developing between us?" Mimi asked while slamming the door shut.

Maureen stared at her. "I know, but I was just upset. I saw Joanne getting all friendly with this girl so I did the same…with the first girl I saw."

"You could have came to me you know." Mimi said while walking toward the kitchen to sit on a stool.

Maureen twisted around so she was facing her. "Well I know but…I." Maureen really didn't know what to say, she found her self-nervous in front of Mimi.

"Whatever I can't really get mad at you, its not like we're dating or anything." Mimi said. "You have every right to do whatever you want to."

Maureen gave her a weak smirk. "So you want to go back down to the Life? It's only 2:00am the bar is staying open for another hour."

Mimi looked up and smiled at her, she jumped off the stool and walked closer to Maureen. "First I want you to give me my birthday present."

Maureen looked at her confused. "I thought I told you I couldn't afford it?"

"I want you to kiss me." Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck. "That's what you're present can be. Plus I know you want to kiss me too, ever since we kissed that night in you're apartment, I bet you can't stop thinking about it."

Maureen licked her lips and nodded.

"Well then what are…" Before Mimi could finish Maureen kissing her cut her off.

Maureen wrapped her arms around Mimi's waist pulling her closer. Maureen wasn't confused anymore, she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until they need some air. Their foreheads were together and they both stared at one another savoring the moment between them.

Maureen leaned in again making the kiss more intense while sliding her hands up and down Mimi's back. Mimi moaned into her mouth and ran her hands threw Maureen's hair. As the kiss grew more heated Mimi led them into the bedroom, never breaking the passionate kiss they both desired for the past couple of weeks.

After bumping and knocking things over they finally made it to the bed. Maureen took Mimi's shirt off and Mimi easily took off Maureen's shirt and had her belt undone.

They were both still into the kiss, with Mimi lying on top of Maureen straddling her waist. Mimi then stopped the kiss and gazed into Maureen's eyes.

"What?" Maureen asked.

Mimi smiled. "Just making sure it's really you and not a dream."

Maureen returned the smile and went right back to kissing while flipping Mimi over so she was on her back. Maureen was now in between Mimi's legs kissing Mimi's neck while Mimi let her hands roam the diva's body.

Maureen started lowering her kisses until Mimi grabbed her face and brought her back up so that their eyes could meet.

"This is my first time with another girl, just try and be gentle for our first time okay…I know how rough you can be, I heard stories and seen the proof on Joanne. And if we make it past tonight I'll let you do whatever you want after words."

Maureen nodded. "Nice and slow the first time, I can do that I'm a sex goddess."

Mimi smiled as she watched Maureen descend.

The entire night was filled with true intimacy that the two have been waiting for, for so long. Finally they were getting a chance at starting something more with each other. And as they laid there peacefully in each other's arms nothing could express how happy they truly were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, so that's my d****ecision. Some people may not like it...but i just felt like i had to change things up in the Rent world. **

**Pouts "I hope you still like my story"**

**OH! and here is another thing...now that i have them together i can either end this story (As in this is my last chapter and there wont be anymore) OR! I can keep going and you can see how Mimi and Maureen are as a couple! **

**I have some idea's floating around in my head...so i may just keep going anyways...**

**Well on that note, thanks for reviewing i really do enjoy them! they make the smile on my face even bigger ;) **

**ps. if i keep going it wont be updated for like another 2 days...i'm thinking maybe tuesday, wed...depends on** **s****chedule for work.**


	11. Morning After

**So i would like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot to me. Don't be afraid to keep bringing them in...they really do motivate me. **

**So this chapter is just really a set up one for future chapters. So i'll stop with the author note and let you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Morning After

Mimi woke up the next morning reaching her arm out expecting to feel a body next to her. But instead she felt emptiness. She sat up a little pulling the covers closer to her chin. Was last night just a famous Maureen one nightstand? I guess she was foolish to think Maureen would stick around after she got what she wanted. Bad thoughts kept going threw Mimi mind until she heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom.

Maureen appeared in the doorway still naked as she made her way back to bed. "Mimi, why does you're bathroom have to be 100 feet away from you're room?"

Mimi smiled as she watched Maureen crawl back under the covers. The dancer then felt Maureen snuggle up against her. Laying one hand across her stomach and resting her left leg in-between Mimi's legs.

Mimi melted at the touch she never pictured Maureen to be a cuddlier, but there she was resting her head on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi wrapped her arms around Maureen and they both soon feel back to sleep.

It was 10am when the phone started ringing.

"Mimi what is that?" Maureen asked in a groggy voice.

"The phone."

Maureen nuzzled her nose into Mimi's neck. "Please make it stop."

Mimi silently laughed as she reached over for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mimi? It's Angel how did everything go last night? I mean with Maureen…she didn't come home last night and I saw how mad you were when you stormed out of the Life."

"Everything is fine." Mimi answered.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

Mimi looked down at the sleeping drama queen and smiled. "Positive."

"Well what happened?" Angel asked with excitement.

"Let's just say Maureen gave me the best birthday present ever."

"What did she give you!"

Mimi was about to answer until the phone was stolen from her hand.

"Angel? Hi it's Maureen…I know you're excited to talk to Mimi and you are just checking up on her but it's 10 in the morning and we had a long night last night so maybe she can call you later? Okay, thanks for understanding bye." With that being said she handed the phone back to Mimi and rolled over on her stomach.

Mimi grabbed the phone and laughed into the receiver. "Angel?"

"Oh my god, Maureen is in you're bed!" Angel said in a chipper voice. "You didn't?"

"We did!" Mimi said in a cheery tone.

"I'm so happy for you, okay well I'll talk to you later and you have to tell me everything!"

"Okay." Mimi said. "Bye."

Mimi hung up the phone and rolled over propping herself up on her elbow. She looked down at Maureen who was lying on her stomach with her hands just next to her head. Mimi smiled and draped her body over Maureen's. She started planting small kisses over her shoulder and watched as a smile grew on the diva's face.

Mimi lowered her mouth to Maureen's ear. "I'm going to go take a shower, want to join?"

"With you?" Maureen asked.

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully. "No with Angel."

Maureen turned her body so she was on her back facing up towards Mimi. "Like a threesome?"

"Shut up Maureen."

"You said it, not me."

"Well if you want to have one we can always ask Mark, he's been lonely for awhile now I'm sure he would love one." Mimi said with a sly smile.

"Uh, no I think a shower with just you and me will be fine."

Mimi nodded as she bent down to give Maureen a kiss. "Thought so."

After they had their nice hot shower they both walked into Mimi's room to put some warm clothes on.

"Never did that in a shower before." Mimi said. "Well…with another girl."

Maureen smiled as she pulled a shirt on over her head. "Want to have breakfast now, we can always do something at the kitchen table that you have never done before."

Mimi smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maureen. "I would love to."

They both made their way to the table kissing the whole way there. Maureen sat down in a chair while Mimi straddled her.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Mimi asked.

A seductive smile spread across Maureen's lips. "You."

Mimi returned the smile and then captured Maureen's lips in hers. They kissed for a few minutes until they needed a break.

"How about we have a real breakfast and then maybe I'll give you a special lunch." Mimi said as she stood up and made her way to the fridge.

"Okay."

Mimi pulled some breakfast food out of the fridge and started preparing it as Maureen watched her the entire time. Finally out of boredom Maureen made her way to the kitchen and helped Mimi do whatever she was doing.

Something then fell on the floor so Mimi bent down to pick it up, while Maureen checked her out.

"They say that I have…" Mimi began.

Maureen smiled. "The best ass…yeah I know and you want to know the best part?"

Mimi stood straight up and twisted around to face Maureen. "What?"

Maureen pulled her into a hug and lowered her hands down so they were on Mimi's ass. When they were finally in the right spot Maureen squeezed. "I get to squeeze it whenever I want."

Mimi jumped and let out a giggle. "And I get to kiss that big mouth of yours whenever I want."

Mimi gently bit down on Maureen's bottom lip sending shivers threw the diva's body. She then engaged in a full lip lock. They were about to have a repeat of what they did last night and in the shower until the smell of burnt toast pulled them back into actuality.

"Oh shit fire!" Maureen shouted.

Mimi pulled away and unplugged the toaster as she watched smoke come threw the top.

"Well so much for toast." Mimi said.

Maureen held up a box. "We still have pancakes!"

Mimi smiled and they both prepared the batter and made themselves a satisfying breakfast.

They both ate their breakfast and now they just sat at the table staring at each other. Mimi brought her arm up so her elbow was resting on the table and her chin was resting in her hand.

"So I was thinking." Mimi began. "I think you should take me out on a date."

Maureen looked at her confused. "Me take someone on a date? I never take people on dates I'm always asked to go on a date."

"Well now I'm asking you to take me out on a date."

Maureen thought about the idea. "Well were would we go?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know…it shouldn't be hard for you since you always go on dates and stuff." Mimi stood up and grabbed the empty plates that were in front of her and put them in the sink. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Mimi walked back over to Maureen who seemed to be deep in thought. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Now how about we let our stomach's settle while we watch TV and then I will give you my lunch special."

Maureen smiled brightly and followed Mimi over to the couch. Maureen laid on her side with her back against the couch and her head resting on a pillow and one arm draped over Mimi's stomach. Mimi was lying on her back facing toward the TV while her left hand traced around Maureen's fingers.

Maureen started tracing circles around Mimi's belly button. "Mimi I have a question."

Mimi turned her head so she was staring into Maureen's face. "Sure."

Maureen looked down and watched as her fingers moved around Mimi's stomach. "Did you ever bring you're work home with you?"

Mimi was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Maureen brought her gaze up to meet Mimi's. "You know how they handcuff you and all that…well did you ever bring that kind of stuff home for Roger to enjoy?"

Mimi smiled at the question she wasn't surprised Maureen would ask such a thing. "No, Roger never really enjoyed that kind of stuff."

Maureen's hand stopped tracing and she had a shocked expression on her face. "Really? But he is a guy!"

Mimi laughed. "I know, but he just didn't really get into it like that."

"I'm surprised with all that anger built up inside of him…I thought for sure he would let it out in the bed."

Mimi shook her head. "So why did you want to know anyways?"

Maureen smiled down at Mimi. "I think you know why."

"I'll only do it, if I don't have to use the handcuffs on myself…I already do it enough at work I don't want to do it on my spare time either."

Maureen's face grew bright it was like she was a kid on Christmas day. "Really?"

Mimi nodded as she reached up and pulled Maureen's face close to hers. "Really. Now how about I give you an appetizer before lunch?"

Maureen answered her question by bringing their lips together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just had to bring handcuffs in this story, Mimi works with them and Maureen just seems like the type who would enjoy them. I also needed to add something so this chapter would be a bit longer. **

**So why not?...handcuffs are sexy anyways. **


	12. The date

Chapter 12

The date

Collins sat on the couch and watched as the diva paced back and forth in front of him.

"Relax would you? You're going to burn a hole in my floor."

Maureen stopped and looked at Collins. "Sorry, I'm just kind of nervous."

"But didn't you two already hook up?"

"Yeah, but now I have to take her on a date…and I never took anyone on a date before. By the way what's the code to that ATM you rewired I have absolutely no money."

Collins let out a small chuckle as he wrote the code down and handed it to her. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Maureen sat down and put her head in her hands. "How do guys do this? I'm more nervous then when I went on stage for my protest." Maureen then grabbed her stomach. "Oh man I'm going to throw up."

Collins laugh got deeper as he put a hand on Maureen's back. "It's Mimi as long as you take her out you will be fine."

"Where are you taking her anyways?"

Maureen slumped back into the couch. "Typical date, dinner, movies and its New York so probably a walk around the city."

"Is that it?" he asked in a not so thrilled voice.

Maureen shot him a glare. "Is that? What do you mean is that it! Oh my god she is going to be bored isn't she I knew I should have planned something more."

Collins started laughing again. "Relax I was kidding. It sounds fun that's pretty much what Angel and me did on our first date."

Maureen hit his arm. "Don't do that to me!"

Collins rubbed his arm while still laughing at Maureen. "What time you supposed to go get her?"

"7:00pm." Maureen answered.

"Well you might want to get moving it's 7:30."

Maureen jumped up off the couch and ran and grabbed her coat. "Oh my god its my first date and I'm late!"

Collins stopped her before she left the apartment. "You are probably going to be mad when I say this but I thought it was worth it."

Maureen stopped before she turned the doorknob; she faced him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's only 6." Collins said while quickly shielding his face.

"Collins I'm going to kill you!" She said as she ran toward him.

"WAIT! You can't or you'll ruin your hair, which took you 5 hours to do."

Maureen stopped right before she was about to jump. "You win this time, but next time…"

"Next time what?" Collins asked with his huge grin.

"Shut up, you weren't supposed to say anything and leave the mood in suspense."

Collins nodded, and they sat in silence for a little bit.

"So when are you going to get changed?" Collins asked giving the diva a look over.

Maureen glanced at him. "This is what I'm wearing…" Maureen stood up and looked down at herself. "Oh my god should I change?" she started walking toward her clothes until she seen the evil smile creep on her friends face. "Collins, you're going to hell!"

Collins shrugged. "You're just so easy to tease when you're nervous."

Mimi's loft:

"What time is it?" Mimi asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"6:50." Angel replied as she smiled into the mirror at her friend's reflection.

Mimi swung around with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Angel. "I'm so excited!"

Angel jumped up and down. "I know I wonder where she is going to take you?"

"Who cares." Mimi said as she fell onto the bed. "Its Maureen anywhere with her is fun." Mimi then propped herself up with her hand and gazed into space. "You know it's weird how things happen, if someone would have told me a year ago that I would be going on a date with Maureen…I would have never believed them. Now here I am as giddy as a school girl waiting for her to pick me up."

Angel hopped on the bed next to her. "It is crazy how things work."

They both laid in stillness for a few minutes.

"What time is it now?"

"6:55. Lets go put you're shoes on!" Angel said as her and Mimi jumped up and ran out of the bedroom.

It was 7:05 when there was a knock on the door. Mimi's ears perked up and she ran to the bathroom.

"Angel can you get that I have to fix my make up!"

Angel smiled as she walked over to the door and slid it open.

Maureen smiled and looked around. "Hey, so I'm here to get Mimi."

Angel nodded. "Where are you're flowers?"

Maureen frowned and looked down at her empty hands. "Flowers? Oh shit."

Angel grabbed the diva's hands. "I'm just kidding, Collins called me and told me how nervous you were so I had to play along. Mimi doesn't like flowers so you're all good."

Maureen let out a sigh. "You and Collins are evil."

Just then Mimi walked out of the bathroom and caught Maureen's eye right away.

Maureen smiled in her direction as she approached. "You look beautiful."

Mimi grinned. "Right back at ya."

Maureen held out her arm as Mimi willingly looped her arm around it.

"Have fun you two." Angel said as she watched them walk out the door.

…

"Okay, so I thought first we would go out for dinner, this way our stomachs wont be growling when we are watching the movie." Maureen said as she led Mimi down the sidewalk.

"What movie are we going to see?" Mimi asked.

Maureen looked over and smiled at her. "I thought I would leave that up to you."

"Sounds perfect."

After awhile of walking Maureen walked in front of a restaurant and held the door open for Mimi. It was a casual place, not to expensive and not to grimy. They were seated right away, and the waiter was already gone to get their drinks.

They were both sitting across from each other smiling; they both looked over the menu and picked out what they wanted. Then before they could start a conversation the waiter was back with their drinks and set them down on the table.

"Read to order?"

Maureen smiled and nodded and let Mimi put hers in first. After she was finished Maureen gave her answer, and handed him the menus and added an extra flirtatious wink.

The waiter smiled back as he walked away to put their order in while Maureen turned her gaze back toward Mimi.

"So I told you all about my step dad and mom, lets hear about you." Maureen said while giving her an engaging smile.

Mimi rested her elbows on the table folding her hands together while resting her chin on the top. "Well, I'm the oldest, I have 1 brother and 2 sisters. Which are 12, 16, and 18… and I'm also an aunt."

Mimi talked a little more about her family until their food had arrived.

The waiter set their food down, and before he left he smiled toward Maureen. "Anything else?"

Maureen sensed his friendliness so she did what she did best. "No thanks you did perfect. She said while brushing her hand over his.

Mimi watched a bit disappointed at first but she just shrugged it off, she knew Maureen was a flirt but it didn't bother her that much.

They both started eating while sharing fun stories, by this time Maureen's nervousness had completely disappeared. The time went by fast and before they knew it the check had arrived at the table.

Before the waiter left he started a friendly conversation with Maureen. Mimi again was dissatisfied as she watched her date flirt with someone other then her. So instead of getting mad she did something that would for sure get Maureen's attention back on her.

Mimi slid her right heel off and started slowly snaking it up Maureen's leg.

"I'm ahhh." Maureen paused as she felt what Mimi was doing.

The waiter looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?"

Maureen glanced at Mimi as she slid her foot further up, until it was almost in between her thighs.

Maureen swallowed hard trying to stop a moan escape her throat. "I'm an actress, and this is my date Mimi."

Mimi dropped her foot and stuck out her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

The waiter had a disappointed look on his face as he reached out and shook her hand. "Well I hope you two enjoyed you're meal."

The waiter walked away and Maureen never took her eyes off of Mimi. "What was that?"

Mimi looked at her shocked. "What was that? What were you just doing?"

"Talking." Maureen answered.

"No you were flirting." Mimi said while a crafty smile. "So I felt the need to grab my dates attention back."

Maureen started clapping silently. "Well played Mimi, I like the way you handled that. If I was with Joanne we would have been in an argument right now."

Maureen threw some money on the table and stood up from her seat. She held out her hand and Mimi took hold. They made their way out of the restaurant and down to the movie theater. Mimi looked over her selection and decided on a romantic comedy.

They both took their seats; and both rested their feet on the seats in front of them and leaned back getting comfortable. Maureen sat the popcorn in between her legs and they both shared a large pop.

Half way during the movie Maureen developed a cunning grin on her face. She removed the popcorn from between her legs and when Mimi went to grab some more she ended up grabbing Maureen's thigh.

Maureen smiled seductively at her. "You know if you're that much in the mood, we can always go to the bathroom."

Mimi giggled and grabbed the diva's chin. "I already have that part planned out for us."

"Oh?" Maureen has with curiosity.

Mimi smiled and pulled Maureen's face to hers giving her a peck on the lips. She then rested her head on Maureen's shoulder and Maureen interlaced their fingers together.

It was finally almost the end of the movie and after drinking that large pop Maureen really had to pee.

"Oh my god when is this movie going to end?"

Mimi looked over at her and quietly laughed. "I told you not to drink so much pop."

"I couldn't help it popcorn makes me trusty." Maureen focused her eyes back on the screen. "Oh my god I thought they already got together?"

"They did, but he did something to piss her off and now he is saying sorry."

"Holy crap well just kiss her already and get on with the credits." Maureen said as she griped the arms rests. "I swear if this movie doesn't end soon the clean up crew is going to end up cleaning pee off my seat."

Mimi let out a small laugh. "Very romantic."

Maureen leaned into Mimi's ear. "Okay, don't think I'm ditching you or anything but once those credits roll I'm making a run for the bathroom."

Mimi nodded, and as soon as the credits made there way up on the screen Maureen ran for the exit.

Mimi waited for her out in the lobby, when the drama queen came out she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Feel better?" Mimi asked

Maureen nodded. "Much."

Maureen grabbed Mimi's hand and they left the theater and headed down the street.

"You want to get a hot chocolate? I know this great place and it just seems like the perfect night." Maureen asked.

"I love hot chocolate." Mimi said giving Maureen her answer.

After about 10mintues they reached their destination and Mimi located a small table so they could sit down. Maureen then made her way to Mimi with two hot chocolates in her hand both topped with whipped cream.

"Looks delicious." Mimi said as she took a small sip.

Maureen nodded as she did the same, but when she brought the drink down she had a bit of whipped cream on her nose.

Mimi started laughing when she saw the sight.

"What?" Maureen asked unaware of the situation.

"You have…well here." Mimi reached over wiping the whipped cream off of Maureen's nose. Mimi then brought her finger to Maureen's lips and the diva sucked it clean off.

"Thanks." Maureen said.

Mimi smiled and moved closer to her. She then put more whipped cream on her finger and spread it on Maureen's lips.

"You still have more."

"Could you get it for me?" Maureen asked in a whisper.

Mimi leaned in. "I would be happy to." She then brought their lips together and they slowly started kissing one another.

They pulled apart, and held a loving gaze until they went back to drinking their beverage. They talked some more never having a dull moment. They finished their drinks and decided to head back home.

They were walking down the sidewalk and Maureen noticed Mimi shivering. So she put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Mimi then wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist and relaxed into her as she let her lead the way.

"I had an awesome time tonight." Mimi said while looking toward Maureen.

Maureen returned the look. "Me too."

They both gave each other a quick kiss and kept on walking until they reached the loft. Mimi gladly welcomed Maureen in and led her to the bedroom.

Mimi had a seductive look on her face as she walked closer to Maureen. "Since you planned the date I planned our after date events. "

"And what would that be?" Maureen asked.

Mimi walked over to her nightstand and pulled open her draw. When she turned around to face Maureen there was a pair of handcuffs dangling from her hand.

Maureen's face lit up as she watched Mimi swing them around her finger.

Mimi wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck. "You showed me you're sex goddess ways the first time, now I'm going to show you mine this time."

Maureen was speechless with excitement, so she leaned in and kissed Mimi with as much passion as she could give. Mimi returned the kiss and push Maureen roughly on the bed, while climbing on top of her. She then took Maureen's upper body clothing off and handcuffed her to the headboard and worked her magic.

They ended the night with enjoyable intimacy and then were soon peacefully asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Telling Everyone

**Hey, so this chapter really sucks...its super short and it didn't really work out the way i wanted it to, but oh well at least it's something.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Telling Everyone

"So this is the night." Mimi said with her hands in her back pocket.

Maureen nodded. "How do you think Joanne and Roger are going to take it?"

Mimi shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Maureen sighed and grabbed Mimi's hand and they walked into the Life Café together.

Collins, Angel, Joanne, Roger and Mark were all seated in the back. Maureen and Mimi found their way back there and joined them at the table.

"So what's going on guys?" Mark asked while pointing his camera in their direction.

Collins and Angel were beaming with excitement even though they already knew what was going on.

Mimi and Maureen each glanced at each other then back to the rest of the group. "Me and Maureen are now…"

Squeegee man ran over to their table and pulled up a chair. "Hey, guys I heard there was big news I wanted to see what it was, do you mind if I join?"

"Not at all." Angel said. "Mimi continue."

"So Maureen and I are a…"

"Hey, girls I heard you had something exciting to say." Bag Lady said as she shot a glare towards Mark and pulled up a chair.

Mimi took a sigh. "Okay so me and Maureen…"

"Hey kids, mind if I join you? I want to know what's going on." The old lady who smiled into the camera at the end of the movie said.

Maureen was finally fed up with all the interruptions so she jumped on the table and grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone in the Life Café had their eyes on her and waited for her big news.

"So we gathered everyone here to let you know that me and Mimi are now a couple, thank you so much for listening!" With that she hopped of the table and joined the rest of the group.

Joanne and Roger both sat frozen in their chairs as they tried to take in what just happen. Squeegee man, Bag Lady and Old Lady congratulated them and left the table so the friends could talk among themselves.

"When…" Joanne asked.

"Mimi's birthday." Angel answered excitedly.

Roger took a drink of his beer. "Wow that's…different."

Mark slowly put his camera down. "Tell me about it."

"Hey, my ex girlfriend is dating another girl…I'm just like Mark!" Roger said.

"At least yours didn't cheat on you." Mark said giving Maureen a glare.

"So how do you guys feel about this?" Mimi asked mostly to Joanne and Roger.

Joanne shrugged. "It's alright I guess…I mean if you two are happy."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, it will be weird at first but I'll get over it."

"Good!" Maureen said while draping an arm over Mimi. Mimi smiled and leaned into her.

"So lets start with the drinking!" Collins shouted as she waved the waiter over.

About an hour later everyone was having a good time partying. Mimi had joined Joanne to make sure she was really okay with this whole situation.

"So you are really fine with it?" Mimi asked.

Joanne smiled. "Yes I truly am."

"Okay, because you're one of my close friends I don't want you to hate me or anything." Mimi said.

Joanne hugged the dancer. "I could never hate you. And I think it's about time I move on and try something knew."

"Okay, good."

"Oh and Mimi, just a little word of advice you sometimes might want to keep on eye on her, she can get a little friendly with strangers." Joanne said.

"Like right now." Mark said while pointing to the bar.

Mimi turned her head and frowned at the sight of Maureen touching some guy's arm while he flexed.

"I'll be right back." Mimi said as she stood up.

Joanne and Mark both eyed each other and nodded.

Mimi made her way over to Maureen.

"Hey, baby." Maureen said.

"Hey, so who is this?" Mimi asked glancing at the guy in front of her.

"Oh this is Mike."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mike said while putting out his hand. "Are you two sisters?"

Mimi smiled weakly and shook his hand. "I'll show you sisters." She said to herself.

Mimi stood in between the guy and Maureen and wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck, and she kissed Maureen with all the passion in the world. They finally pulled away and Maureen had the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow." Was all the drama queen could say.

"Sisters?" Mike asked.

Mimi turned to him and smiled. "We're close."

Mimi grabbed Maureen's hand and turned to walk back to the table but Maureen pulled her back. "Let's go home now."

Mimi smiled. "Okay."

The two gabbed hands and quickly left the Life Café to spend the rest of the night together.

Roger rejoined the others at the table.

"So how do you really feel about this?" Collins asked.

"I'm honestly fine." He replied. "I wanted to be single anyways and I would rather Maureen have her then some random guy that I don't know."

"Amen to that." Angel said.

Joanne picked up her drink and held it in the air while glancing towards Roger. "To freedom."

Roger clinked her glass. "To freedom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this is my 2nd last chapter, and with that being said my last chapter should be up shortly! **


	14. The Marquez Family

**This chapter feels rushed...but i didn't want to make it really long so yeah... **

**anyways i hope you guys still like this story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Marquez Family**

Maureen walked into Mimi's loft, which she now called home to find Mimi chatting on the phone. She joined the dancer on the couch by lying down and wrapping her legs around Mimi's waist. Mimi looked down and smiled as she continued to talk. Maureen returned the smile then turned on the TV to tune out Mimi's fast Spanish.

After about 10mintues the phone was hung up and Mimi laid herself down over Maureen resting her head on her chest. Maureen wrapped her arms around her and started dragging her fingers up and down her back.

Mimi grabbed the remote and muted the TV. "Maureen…" she began in a nervous tone.

Maureen glared down at her a bit nervous. "Yes?"

Mimi lifted her head so she was staring into Maureen's eyes. "I was just talking to my Mom and she wants to meet you."

Maureen froze.

"Maureen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…its' just…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think you even talked to your mom anymore?" Maureen asked. "How does she even know about us?"

"We've been dating for over a month I had to tell her sooner or later…I told her we would come visit tomorrow."

Maureen sat straight up with Mimi still wrapped up in her. "I can't…I'm not good with parents."

"Why?" Mimi asked as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I don't know…I just never was. Mark's mom hated me she said I was a bad influence on him or something… then Joanne's parents were closed-minded assholes and I wasn't good enough for their Joanne."

"Well don't worry my parents aren't closed minded they were fine when I told them about you. And I did drugs how much more bad influence can get inflicted on me?"

Maureen huffed. "Do I have to…can't we just lie and tell them that I'm sick or something?"

"Maureen, I haven't seen them in a long time I can't just blow my mom off…plus it will be good to have a nice big home cooked meal."

Maureen threw herself back down on the couch. "Fine…but how long do we have to stay for?"

Mimi let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes. "We haven't even got there yet and you already want to leave."

Maureen shrugged. "I just don't like meeting parents."

Mimi leaned down and cupped Maureen's cheeks gently rubbing her thumb over it. "You'll do just fine."

"Is it you're whole family?" Maureen asked.

"My mom, dad, sisters, brother and nephew." Mimi answered.

"So it's the whole family I have to impress."

Mimi smiled as she planted a kiss on Maureen's lips. "You impressed me…I don't see why it wont work with the rest of my family."

Maureen smiled and pulled Mimi closer to her giving her a tender kiss. Mimi made the kiss more passionate and they stayed on the couch together for the rest of the night.

…

"Oh my god do I look okay?" Maureen asked as she checked herself out in the review mirror of the cab.

"For the hundredth time yes, now would you relax?" Mimi said as she pulled Maureen back down with her.

"Oh man…what if you're dad hates me and he wants to fight me or something?"

Mimi giggled. "Maureen, my dad isn't going to want to fight you. I already told you my mom is cool with it so that means my dad is cool with it."

"You don't know that…you only told her on the phone, what if they have a plan where they get me to you're house then they kill me! Because they think I talked you into this whole thing…didn't they love Roger? Oh my god great now I have to set myself up to Roger standers."

Mimi put both her hands on each side of Maureen's face. "Ok you're going to half to calm down! First of all my parents aren't going to kill you, and second of all when they met Roger he hardly ever talked so they don't really know him that well…so it's safe to say you have a fresh start with them, and thirdly my parents are nothing like Mark and Joanne's parents so take a deep breath and CALM DOWN!"

Maureen started breathing in and out. "Okay, you're right it will all be good…what about you're sisters? Are they bitches?"

"Maureen!"

"We are here." The cab driver said as he pulled into a drive of a small house.

Mimi pulled Maureen toward her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Okay are you ready?"

Maureen nodded. "Lets just get this over with."

Mimi smiled and opened the door letting herself out of the cab. She glanced up at the house and noticed it was the same as when she lived there. Maureen soon climbed out of the car and looked in Mimi's direction.

"So this is where you grew up?"

Mimi took her hand and led them to the door. "Yup, my whole 18 years."

They both walked up the porch stairs and to the door. Maureen looked to her right and noticed a porch swing.

"I love these!" Maureen shouted.

"Well if we make it through dinner maybe we can enjoy dessert out here." Mimi said as she knocked on the door.

The door flew open to reveal Mimi's mom who quickly had Mimi a huge hug.

"Hi Mom." Mimi said.

Thankfully for Maureen they were talking in English.

"So where is this girl you've been telling be about?" her mom asked.

Maureen walked over and put out her hand. "I guess that would be me."

Mrs. Marquez shook her head, which made Maureen even more nervous then she already was. She hadn't even been there for 2 minutes and she already made a bad impression.

"We don't shake hands here, we hug!" Mrs. Marquez said as she brought Maureen into a warm embrace.

Maureen let out a sigh of relief as she hugged her back. "So you must be Mimi's sister?"

Mrs. Marquez beamed with a huge smile. "Your so sweet." She said as she pulled Maureen into another hug. "I'm her mom."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Maureen said.

"Come on inside and meet the rest of the family." Mimi's mom said as she led both of them inside.

Mimi elbowed Maureen. "Suck up."

Maureen shrugged.

"Kids Mimi is home!" Mrs. Marquez yelled.

"AUNT MIMI!" a little kid yelled.

Before Mimi knew it she had a little boy attached around her neck. "Maureen this is my nephew Cole."

"Hi nice to meet you." Maureen said.

Mimi put Cole down and he walked over toward Maureen. "So how old do you think I am?"

Maureen bent down so she was eye level with him. "Um, 12?" she said jokingly.

Cole started laughing. "Not even close! I'm 3 and a half."

The boys' attention was quickly torn away as his mom entered the room. "Mommy! Mimi's new friend thought that I was 12! Does that mean I get my own TV in my room?"

His mom laughed as she picked him up. "No…but maybe when you really turn 12." She then made her way over to Mimi and Maureen.

She gave Mimi a hug then moved toward Maureen and pulled her into a hug. "I'm Liz."

"Maureen." The diva replied.

Soon after Mimi's brother and other sister walked into the room they also greeted Mimi and Maureen with a hug.

"I'm Ryan." Her brother answered.

"And I'm Nikky." Said her sister.

"Where's dad?" Mimi asked.

"In the family room." Liz answered.

Everyone walked into the room to their right, which was an open area with one big couch and two chairs on both sides that faced a medium sized TV.

Mimi walked up behind the couch where her dad was sitting and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Her dad turned around and smiled when he seen her daughter. He got up and walked around giving Mimi a giant hug. He then took a glance towards Maureen and pulled apart from Mimi.

"So is this the reason why you left that boy?" he asked in a dry tone.

Mimi nodded a bit scared, she always loved to impress her dad and ever since she chose to move out on her own it seemed harder to do that task.

He walked in the direction of Maureen while looking her up and down.

"Uh Hi I'm Maureen." She said in a shaky voice.

_"Great so this is the day I'm going to die…and I haven't even won an Emmy yet." Maureen thought to herself._

"Well…"He began still with no expression on his face, which Maureen and Mimi where both trying to read.

He then reached out and pulled Maureen into a rough hug. "Whatever makes my Mimi happy makes me happy."

Maureen let out a huge breath and hugged him back. She gave Mimi a look and Mimi winked at her.

Mimi was soon called into the kitchen, which left Maureen alone with the rest of her family. Maureen took a seat on the couch and she heard Mimi and her mom speaking in a different langue.

"Dad it's my turn to watch TV." Nikky said.

Mr. Marquez stood up and placed the remote on the coffee table. "Alright, alright…I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

Nikky soon leaped on the couch next to Maureen and put on her station.

Maureen's eyes widen when she seen what was on the screen. "You watch America's Next Top Model too!"

Nikky smiled and nodded. "I never miss an episode!"

"Me either… I hope that girl wins." Maureen said as she pointed to the screen.

"Ew really? I hate her." Nikky said.

Nikky looked around to see if her other sister was there, but only her brother and Cole who were playing some game on the ground. "LIZ TOP MODEL IS ON!" she shouted.

No less then 2 seconds Liz was in the room sitting on the couch, which left Maureen in the middle.

"You watch it too?" Liz asked.

Maureen nodded as she kept her eyes on the screen.

Mimi walked out of the kitchen to make sure Maureen was okay on her own and when she seen that she was laughing and getting along with her sisters she turned around and rejoined her mom.

About an hour later supper was ready and Maureen made a very good impression on Mimi's siblings. She watched the show with her sisters, while also playing with her brother and nephew.

"DINNER!" Mimi shouted from the small dinning room area.

Maureen was the first to enter; Mimi greeted her with a kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. "So I see that you're getting along with the family."

Maureen smiled and nodded. "So far so good."

The rest of the family walked into the dinning room except for her dad.

"I want to sit next to Maureen." Cole shouted.

"So do I! Have you heard her robot voice?" Ryan asked.

"Where's you're father?" Mrs. Marquez asked.

"Out side." Liz answered as she helped her son in his chair.

"I'll go get him." Maureen suggested.

"Could you?" Mrs. Marquez asked.

Maureen smiled and made her way outside.

Mimi looked around at everyone. "So what do you guys think? Be honest…not that it matters because I'm staying with her whether you like her or not."

"We all like her…she watches top model and actually talks to us." Liz said.

"And plays with me." Cole says.

"Yeah she actually pays attention to all of us." Nikky said. "Some of you're other boyfriends would only talk to mom and dad and forget you even had siblings."

Mimi smiled proud of Maureen as she helped her mom bring out of the food.

Soon after Maureen and Mr. Marquez walked in laughing.

"So you actually got everyone to Moo with you!"

"Yeah it was really exciting." Maureen said. "I'm thinking about doing another one where I can get everyone to meow with me."

"Oh yeah I heard you do protests." Mrs. Marquez said. "What is the next one going to be about?"

Maureen took her seat. "How some people have to scratch for money just to get health care. And since cat's scratch I'm going to try and get everyone to meow with me."

"That's really creative." Mr. Marquez said.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, with fun conversations and laughs. After dinner Maureen helped clean off the table, which she normally wouldn't do even at Joanne's or Marks but since Mimi's family was so nice she decided she would be.

"If you two want to go sit I'll bring dessert to you." Mrs. Marquez said.

Mimi nodded and grabbed Maureen's hand and led them out onto the porch swing that Maureen eyed earlier.

Mimi leaned against Maureen while interlacing their fingers together. "So my family loves you."

Maureen looked down. "Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"No they really do, my sisters love you, my brother dose and you can tell Cole does because he follows you everywhere." Mimi said.

"How about you're mom and dad? Is there any signs with them?" Maureen asked.

"Well, you helped clean up after dinner and actually held an interesting conversation with her so that's all good, and I'm pretty sure my dad likes you to…but if he offers you a beer that means he loves you." Mimi said.

Just then the door swung open and Mimi's mom joined them while handing then each a plate full of dessert. Soon after Mimi's dad walked out.

"Maureen want a beer?" he asked.

Mimi quickly shot Maureen a huge smile.

Maureen stood up. "I would love one."

They stayed for about an hour later until they decided to go home.

Nikky and Liz gave Maureen a hug. "You have to come back on Top Model's final we are having a little party and we want you to come."

"Sounds fun." Maureen said as she hugged each of them.

"I'll have a new robot you can play with." Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Maureen.

Then she felt someone jump in her arms. "You have to come to my birthday party." Cole said.

"I wouldn't dare miss it." She replied as she handed him to Liz.

"Take good care of my daughter." Mr. Marquez said.

Maureen nodded. "With pleasure."

"It was lovely meeting you." Mrs. Marquez said.

"Right back at ya."

Mimi then said by to her family, with fast Spanish talking, and laughing with her sisters and a giant hug from her dad. Finally the taxi pulled up and they both climbed in waving one last goodbye.

"Mimi, I love you're family!" Maureen said.

Mimi smiled. "Good. And see I told you, you would do fine…you must have a way with us Marquez's"

Maureen shrugged. "It was nothing."

Mimi laughed. "You didn't think so last night."

"Oh forget last night." Maureen said as she leaned into Mimi.

Mimi smiled and wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck pulling her into a kiss.

Maureen wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her more deeply. She then started sliding her hands up her shirt.

"Right here?" Mimi asked.

Maureen nodded. "Who cares its' just one other person in the cab with us. And he has to keep his eyes on the road."

Mimi giggled into her mouth. "How about I let you get to second base and then we will finish the rest later."

Maureen started kissing her again. "Fare enough." And they soon feel back against he car seat kissing each other keenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't worry this isn't my last chapter...i still have more idea's for them!**


	15. First Fight

**Sorry it took me so long to update...i was just being lazy that's all.**

**Thanks for reviewing, i hope you all still like the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15 **

**_First Fight_**

"Are you two ready?" Collins asked from his standing position at the loft door.

"Maureen said needs 5 more minutes." Mimi said as she put her coat on.

Angel walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Maureen honey, hurry up we're just going mini golfing."

Maureen swung the door open, she was dressed in tight jeans a black halter top and her hair down as usual letting her curls loose. "Okay I'm ready." She said with a smile.

"Are you going to be able to move in those jeans?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? They have a lot more room then my leather pants." Maureen answered.

"I think they look sexy." Mimi said as she grabbed Maureen's hand.

Collins just shrugged and lopped arms with Angel and all four headed down to the mini golfing area.

"Collins?" Angel asked. "Can you help me? I must have forgot how to putt."

Collins smiled. "Sure thing." He said as she walked behind Angel, he then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and slowly slid his hands down Angel's arms until they were on the putter. Angel smiled and gave Collins a kiss on the cheek. Then they both swung the putter lightly and tapped the ball.

"Aw, we didn't get a hole in one." Collins whined.

Angel shrugged. "It's okay it's only the first hole we still have 18 more."

"Maureen its' your turn." Collins said.

Maureen smiled and placed her golf ball on the small green. She then whined up her putter and swung at the ball as if she was playing hockey.

"Not so hard!" Collins shouted, but it was to late the ball went flying and hit off the small mini golf windmill, and then onto the 3rd hole. Everyone ran over and to they're surprise she got a hole in one.

"Oh my god did you see that!" Maureen shouted. "My first hole in one!"

"Maureen that doesn't count it wasn't even in the same hole we were playing at." Angel said.

"Exactly this has to be some kind of record or something!" Maureen said. "Did we get that on film?"

"I'm afraid the filmmaker isn't with us." Collins said.

Maureen pouted. "Aw, how amazing would it have been to get that on film."

Mimi wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck. "It's okay, I saw it."

Maureen smiled. "Well then maybe we should celebrate."

"Maybe we should." Mimi said while planting a kiss on Maureen's lips.

"Okay, lovebirds lets finish our game." Collins said smiling at the two.

Angel tugged on Collins coat. "No, let them be they are a new couple they have to have their fun."

Collins smiled. "As long as we get to have ours too."

"Oh we will." Angel said while kissing Collins on the cheek.

"Finally we are at the last hole." Angel said. "I didn't know mini golf was so long."

"I had fun." Mimi said.

"That's because you used your putter as a dance pole the whole time." Collins said laughing.

Mimi grinned. "I had to get Maureen's attention somehow. She kept staring at those dumb models."

"I was just looking." Maureen said.

"I'm surprised they are even mini golfing." Angel said. "Speaking of them here they come now."

Maureen looked right away in their direction, while Mimi watched a little annoyed.

"Hey, I seen how you got that hole in one on the 3rd hole, think you could do that for me?" One girl asked Maureen.

Maureen smiled brightly. "I sure can."

"I want you to do it like he showed her." The girl said pointing to Collins and Angel.

Mimi smiled she couldn't wait to see the looks on the models face when Maureen said no. But the smile quickly faded when she watched as Maureen stood behind the girl and did exactly what Collins had done to Angel except Maureen was much closer.

"Um Maureen I think she can do it on her own." Angel said as she noticed the hurt look on Mimi's face.

Maureen just ignored and helped the girl swing; sadly they did not get a hole in one. "Oh well thanks for helping me anyways." The girl said.

"No problem." Maureen replied.

After the rest of the models finished their game, Collins, Angel, Maureen and Mimi finished up theirs as well. This time luckily for Collins he got a hole in one.

Angel pulled him into an embrace. "No we get to celebrate." She said kissing him on the lips.

Maureen smiled and turned to Mimi. "Want to help celebrate?"

Mimi gave her and dirty look and walked passed her. "Maybe if I was a model."

Maureen watched in disbelief. "What?" she then looked towards Angel and Collins. "What did I do?"

Collins rolled his eyes. "Are you for real?"

Maureen nodded. "Yes or else I wouldn't be asking."

"You were totally just flirting with that chick right in front of Mimi." Collins answered.

"No I wasn't I was being helpful." Maureen said.

"In a sexy way." Angel said.

Maureen sighed and ran in the direction Mimi was walking. After she finally caught up with her she tugged on her arm.

"Mimi please don't be made at me."

Mimi turned around. "How could I not? You were pretty much all over that girl."

"I was just helping her."

"Oh come on Maureen."

"Mimi I swear, I'm with you and you're all I need." Maureen said.

Mimi smiled weakly, and then Maureen showed off her famous pout, which brought Mimi's smile into an even bigger one.

"I'm sorry." Maureen said.

"Okay, I forgive you." Mimi replied as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck.

Just as they were about to kiss the model girl walked by and handed Maureen her number. "Call me," she said with a wink.

Mimi pulled back and gave Maureen a look. Maureen crumpled up the paper and threw it in the nearest garbage. "Only you." Maureen said.

Mimi grinned and pulled her flirty girlfriend into a kiss.

Angel and Collins were now walking by hand in hand. "Good you two made up, now we can go get ice cream."

The four all walked into the small ice cream shop and glanced over the selection.

"You three can find a table and I'll order if you want." Maureen said. "Ice cream is on me tonight."

"Aw, thanks honey." Angel said.

"Isn't my date just the best?" Mimi said while hugging Maureen before the three left for a table.

"This is fun." Angel said. "I always dreamed of having my best friend and my boyfriends best friend dating each other. This way we can have fun double dates like this."

Mimi nodded. "I know!"

Collins just laughed as he watched the two girls giggle.

"Where do you two want to go on our next date?" Collins asked.

Mimi smiled as an idea popped in her head, but then she glanced at Maureen who was again flirting. This time it was with a cute guy behind the counter. She tuned out Collins and Angel who were discussing the next date and watched as Maureen leaned in and whispered something in the guy's ear, which made him smile from ear to ear. All Mimi could feel was anger build up inside of her.

"Does she ever stop?" Mimi said out loud, which cause Collins and Angel to stop their conversation and look towards Maureen who was walking to the table with a tray of ice cream.

"I got it for free!" Maureen said with a smile.

"How? Did you offer him sex?" Mimi asked harshly.

"Mimi!" Angel shouted.

"What?" Mimi asked as she stood up. "First it's that model chick, then its' the ice cream guy, do you ever stop? You have a girlfriend you know I can see what you're doing."

"Mimi I was just talking." Maureen said.

"Yeah okay." Mimi said as she walked out of the ice cream shop.

Maureen again chased after her. "Mimi you're over reacting."

"No I'm not, I thought we were going to have something good together. Something like Angel and Collins."

"We can!" Maureen said.

"Not if you're going to treat me as if I'm not even around." Mimi said.

"Oh come on don't be such a Joanne."

Mimi had it she threw her hands in the air and stormed off. "I'm going home."

"Shit!" Maureen shouted as she walked back in to tell Angel and Collins what had happen.

After a long discussion Angel and Collins had talked some sense into Maureen and made her realize what she had done. So Maureen went back to the loft to try and make things right. She liked being with Mimi and she didn't want to lose that. However when she arrived back she noticed a bed set up for her on the couch. And she knew that never meant anything good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah i thought i would add some drama rama in the story since things have been so good for the two as a couple.**


	16. Forgiveness

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**So here is chapter 16!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 16 – Forgiveness**

Maureen woke up to see an angry Mimi sitting at the kitchen table. She felt bad for what she did on their double date and she truly wanted to make it up to her.

"Mimi…" Maureen began as she slowly arose from the couch. "I did a lot of thinking last night and I'm sorry."

Mimi gave her a dirty look. "Is that it?"

Maureen looked at her surprised that she didn't accept. "I guess."

"You're going to have to do better then that."

Maureen searched around in her head for something else to say until the only thing she could think of was her pout. So she pressed her lips together and formed her famous pout that would always get Mark and Joanne to crack.

Mimi stood up and shook her head. "Sorry Maureen it isn't going to work on me."

"What?"

"Your pout, you can't win me back with a simple pouting of the lips."

Maureen sighed and flopped herself down in the kitchen chair. "Well what do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want!"

Mimi shrugged. "You are going to have to figure that out on your own. Its all part of the relationship game and your little sexy pout isn't going to work."

Maureen gave Mimi a cocky smile. "What?" Mimi asked.

"You think my pout is sexy."

"It still wont make me forgive you." Mimi informed her.

"Come on cant we just skip this and go straight to the make up part?" Maureen begged. "You know how sorry I am why do I have to prove it?"

Mimi smiled. "Because its more fun that way, and I love seeing you struggle with ways to impress me."

Maureen sprang up. "Fine I'm mad at you then."

"For what I didn't do anything." Mimi said.

Maureen nodded. "Yes you did, you didn't forgive me and you know what? That really hurts me."

"Oh shut up Maureen, I'm going shopping with Angel and when I come back you better hope you have something that will wow me back to you." Mimi said.

"And if I don't?" Maureen questioned.

Mimi walked over to her and pressed her body against the divas. "Then you will be sleeping on the couch again."

Maureen pouted again as she watched Mimi grab her coat and leave the loft. Little did Mimi know that Maureen was really good at romancing people. Her grip of romance really did make people fall. She just didn't like doing it because it was too much work.

Mimi gave Maureen a good four hours before she returned to the loft. She unlocked the door and her eyes widen at the sight. She glanced around the room and there was at least over 50 candles lighting up the whole place. She looked to the ground and became aware of a rose pedal path leading her straight for the kitchen table.

Maureen suddenly appeared, she was done up really nice as if she was headed to a fancy dinner party. She walked towards Mimi and took off her jacket and hung it up. "Welcome home." Maureen said while giving Mimi a kiss on the cheek.

Mimi smiled and let Maureen lead her down the rose pedal path. "Maureen, this is…"Mimi tried to struggle for a word as she looked around the made over loft. "Stunning."

Maureen smiled and pulled out Mimi's chair and let her sit down. "Why thank you."

After Mimi took her seat Maureen placed a plate of food in front of her. Mimi glanced down and smirked back up towards Maureen. "Taco's?"

Maureen shrugged. "It was the easiest thing I could cook, and since you speak Spanish and they speak Spanish in Mexico I thought why not."

"Very thoughtful." Mimi said as she took a bite.

After eating their dinner Maureen led Mimi over to the couch. "What else you got planned?" Mimi asked curiously.

Maureen smiled and put a movie on. "Your favorite movie…Pretty Women."

Mimi smiled brightly. "You remembered."

Maureen nodded and walked around the couch and started massaging Mimi's shoulders. "Of course I did, now sit back and relax and enjoy your night."

"Maureen this is wonderful." Mimi said as she leaned back into Maureen's touch.

"I'm just making up for not paying attention to you on our double date." Maureen said.

Mimi moaned. "Well you are doing a really nice job."

After about 10mintues of massaging Mimi pulled Maureen's arm, which flipped her over the couch and on her back. Mimi crawled on top of her, while Maureen pulled her closer. "How did I do?"

"Perfect." Mimi said while she leaned in for a kiss.

"So am I forgiven?" Maureen asked.

Mimi nodded. "Yes you are, and you are welcome back into the bedroom for tonight."

Maureen's smile turned even bigger with those words. "So want to skip the movie and finish the rest of our night in the bedroom?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know." She said playfully.

Maureen pouted. "Come on pooki…I mean Mimi."

Mimi glared down at her. "Maureen, please don't even call me pookie."

"Sorry it slipped." Maureen said while sliding her hands up Mimi's shirt.

Mimi smiled and sat up pulling Maureen up with her. "Come on lets go the bedroom."

Maureen was the first to race towards the room; Mimi however took her time and shut off the TV and the movie. "Come on pookie lets get going." Maureen said teasingly.

Mimi shot her a fierce look but smiled quickly when she saw how attractive Maureen was. "I'm coming." Mimi called out after her. Mimi ran towards the now forgiven girl and slapped her ass before they entered the room. The door was closed and they both didn't hide how much they truly felt towards each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading and... s****orry this was short...i just wanted to get the forgiveness part over with. **

**Anyways with that being said I think the next chapter is going to be my last chapter for real this time. I don't know what else to do with this story and i think the next chapter will be a good closer. **

**So until next chapter!**


	17. Those three words

**So this is it...the last chapter. I hope you like it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17 – _Those three words_**

It was a quiet Sunday night, Mimi didn't have to work and Maureen didn't have any plays to rehears for so they decided to just spend their time alone with each other. They laid on the couch together, Maureen on her back and Mimi had half her body on the diva. They were watching some old black and white movie on TV.

After the cheesy happy ending Mimi shifted her body so she was totally covering Maureen, she peered down in her eyes and smiled brightly. "I love you." Mimi said while giving Maureen a quick kiss on the lips.

Maureen froze and suddenly sat up almost knocking Mimi off of her. "Umm…Mimi I …uh."

Mimi wrapped her arms more tightly around Maureen afraid she was going to bolt for the door. "What's wrong?"

Maureen calmed down a little and relaxed her body. "I know we have been dating for almost 7months…but I don't think I'm ready to exactly say those words."

Mimi pulled back a little. "Don't you love me?"

"I do…I just can't really say it…I don't know its just something weird about me."

"If you can't say it, that must mean you don't feel the same why."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Please don't turn this into a fight, you know how I feel…it just takes me time. The words are just so…suffocating."

Mimi stood up. "Well sorry if I suffocate you."

Maureen grabbed Mimi's hand before she walked away. "No, you're not suffocating…its just I don't know those words are just…well they are just so powerful. Just please understand that you mean so much to me, but its just going to take sometime for me to emotionally express myself like you can."

Mimi crossed her arms. "Well then it's going to take me sometime to physically express myself!"

Maureen watched as a mad Mimi stormed into the bedroom, which left Maureen out in the cold living room with her head in her hands.

A couple of days later Mimi kind of got over Maureen's little expressing problem but she still kept her word by not physically expressing herself to Maureen in anyway…except maybe a kiss here or there.

One night when Mimi came home from work Maureen was nowhere to be found. She then saw the flashing light to her answering machine going off.

"Hey Mimi its Angel, we are all at the Life Café and I'm pretty sure you're going to want to get down here as fast as you can. We have a drunk Maureen on our hands."

Mimi sighed at the messaged and made her way to the restaurant. She walked in to find Collins holding Maureen back; she was yelling at some guy and was trying to fight him.

"Mimi thank god, you have to calm Maureen down." Angel said as she walked her over to Maureen.

"What's wrong with her?" Mimi asked concerned.

Angel shrugged; Mimi left Angel's side and put a hand on the fussing diva. "Maureen what's wrong?"

Maureen looked behind her and saw Mimi standing there which quickly brought a smile to her face. Collins released Maureen and let out a breath of relief when Maureen finally calmed down.

"Mimi!" Maureen slurred as she swung her arms around her neck.

Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around Maureen's waist mostly to help her stay up straight. "Why were you trying to fight that guy?" Mimi asked as she looked towards a tall dark haired guy, who was clearly pissed off. It looked like his shirt was ripped and was probably embarrassed that a girl almost knocked him out.

"Because he was talking dirty about you." Maureen said as she began planting slow kisses on Mimi's neck.

Mimi pulled away a bit shocked. "What do you mean about me?"

Maureen nodded and pulled Mimi closer. "I over heard him say that he saw you at the cat scratch club, and then he started saying how kinky you would be in bed, and how he would have sex with you and then leave your slutly ass in the morning. And so I thought I would teach him a lesson." Maureen explained as she swayed back and forth trying to keep her balance.

"What an ass." Mimi said as she set Maureen carefully down in a chair.

After making sure Maureen was okay on her own Mimi made her way to the pervert guy and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell!" The guy shouted.

Mimi just simply turned around and walked back to her drunk girlfriend who was cheering from her seat.

"What was that for?" Angel asked shocked.

"He said I was a slut." Mimi said as she let herself be pulled down into Maureen's lap.

Collins took a quick look at Mimi. "I don't want to get slapped but you are sort of still in your work outfit."

Mimi looked down at herself then blushed. "Well he still had no right to call me one, he doesn't even know me." Mimi stood up and pulled Maureen with her. "Come lets go home."

Maureen eagerly jumped up and was attached to Mimi. "I'm already there."

"Well see you guys later." Mimi said as she helped walk Maureen out the door.

"Want to know something Mimi?" Maureen asked slurring her words.

Mimi smiled. "What?"

"I love you." Maureen said.

Mimi froze mid stair. "You what?"

Maureen pushed Mimi up against the wall. "You heard me."

Mimi pushed her away. "You're drunk."

Maureen grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "So, at least I said it."

"Maureen you're only saying it because you are drunk."

"What dose it matter."

"You say anything when you're drunk."

"I say things that I normally wouldn't say…so it must mean I really mean it." Maureen said.

Mimi shook her head. "You said I love you to a fire hydrant on the way home."

"So, don't be jealous I can love both." Maureen said as she sloppily wrapped her arms around Mimi's neck.

"Let's just not talk about this right now. You're drunk."

Maureen pouted as she let Mimi guide her up the stairs. "I thought you wanted me to say it?"

"I do…but you're only saying it because you know I want you to say it…and lets not forget you are a little drunk."

Maureen huffed. "You women are so complicated."

Mimi just rolled her eyes as she slid open the loft door dragging Maureen into the bedroom. She slowly laid Maureen down and watched as she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A few weeks went by since the whole I love you thing and they both hadn't brought it up since.

Mimi was napping on the couch when Maureen entered the loft with a slumped head. Mimi was awoken to the sound of the door shutting. She sat up and noticed the sad look on Maureen's face.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

Maureen sat down next to her. "I didn't get the part in the play I addition for."

Mimi wrapped her into a hug. "It's okay there will be others."

Maureen nodded. "I know I just really wanted this one."

Maureen laid her head on Mimi's shoulder as Mimi stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Felling sorry for Maureen, Mimi slowly got up and let Maureen sleep on the couch while she thought of a way to cheer her up.

Maureen finally woke up about an hour later to find Mimi no were in sight. She looked around to see if she was around but still not sight of the dancer. "Mimi?" She called out.

Just then Mimi bounced out of bedroom wearing a cheerleading outfit.

Maureen smiled. "That's random."

Mimi shrugged. "It's my old high school uniform…but anyways I thought I would cheer you up by cheering for you."

Maureen gave her a hesitant look. "It's okay Mimi I'm sure I'll be fine…its just one of the many rejections I have to get ready for." Maureen looked over Mimi again and her smile became bigger. "But if you really want to cheer me up then go for it."

Mimi laughed. "I knew you wouldn't mind."

Mimi stood in front of Maureen and started acting out a cheer with Maureen's name, even though she was a dancer Mimi almost fell a couple of times which made Maureen giggle.

Mimi was on the N when she hit the table and fell over; Mimi quickly jumped up and smiled. "It's alright! I'm fine!" she said in a singsong voice.

Maureen laughed even harder and then before she knew it those three words slipped out. "Mimi, I love you!"

Mimi stopped in her tracks. "You what?"

Maureen's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh my god…did I?"

Mimi's face lit up. "You did! You said…"

"I love you." Maureen finished.

Mimi jumped on Maureen. "You said it…and not because you knew I wanted to hear it!"

Maureen smiled and pulled Mimi closer. "I did! And I'm not drunk either!"

Mimi leaned in and gave Maureen and nice tender kiss on the lips. They held it there for a few minutes until Mimi pulled away. "I love you."

Maureen didn't respond with words, instead she leaned in for another kiss. Mimi gave in until she pulled away again to give Maureen a look.

Maureen rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you too." She replied as she pushed Mimi on the couch and hovered over her, planting kisses all over her neck, jaw, and mouth.

Mimi couldn't help but feel giddy as she let Maureen explore her body. And as the night went on they each physically showed each other how they honestly felt. And they were both truly happy that they were more then just friends. They were something more and they both felt like the happiest people in the world because of it.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I didn't really know how you would like a Maureen/Mimi story...but you guys kept me going so thank you!**


End file.
